Soul Calibur II: Of Wind and Forest
by GX
Summary: (Reposted and completed) Talim waits for a sign from the Wind Deity to seek out the Soul Edge, but when it comes in the form of a boy in Green will she be ready?
1. One

I don't own Soul Calibur II or the Legend of Zelda.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
For the time being the Wind Tribe had settled in the vast rolling hills of Mongolia. Much like the wind however, they traveled. These were a nomadic people who followed the winds, they never stayed in one place for very long. As such they relied mostly on their livestock and fertile grounds, knowing full well that they would only become a burden if they stayed in one place very long.  
  
Talim lie on the soft grass of the plains in the last afternoon sun, her mind a flurry of activity. She could feel it growing even in this remote a place, the Evil Seed that had taken root had finally grown. The strange metal fragment she possessed was a testament to that. What ever evil had been made dormant was now about to revive, the winds told her as much. The world loomed on the precipice of a great peril, and she could do nothing about it. Such was the order of the elders.  
  
Talim wanted to go after the strange evil that seemed to be rising, but she was forbidden. She was the last shaman of the Wind Deity and nothing short of that deity itself would get the elders to change their minds. Talim didn't want to wait for the evil to come crashing through her people before they decided anything though. She wanted to leave, was set on it in fact, but something kept telling her to wait. To hold out for just a little while longer.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"You know what this means don't you?" The royal figure asked. She knew though that his mind was set. The young man dressed in green looked at her. That look spoke volumes over anything she had ever heard in her life.  
  
The young man smiled then, a bright smile that was meant to reassure her. He wasn't good with words, he never was, but the boy always showed his emotions. If he was incapable of anything it was lying. As he strapped his shield on his back, the youth moved to leave the royal chamber that they now occupied.  
  
"Link," the princess spoke, grabbing his hand as he walked away. Turning around to again look at her he saw the sad smile on his Princess' lips. "Here," saying this the princess used her other hand to place a strange instrument in the one she still held.  
  
It was not an uncommon thing for the boy named Link to be speechless. Nor was the look of surprise that played on his face. In that moment the stoic mask that he wore lifted itself and soundlessly tears could be seen spilling forth. The Ocarina of Time, the most precious treasure in all of Hyrule, she had given him this knowing what would happen.  
  
"The Master Sword," she motioned to the blade sheathed at his back, "has always been yours, but this ocarina has been mine since as long as I could remember. Keep it safe and think of me and Hyrule when you play it."  
  
He looked for a moment at that ocarina, transfixed. Then as her hands left his he pulled her into one last embrace. His tears stopped then as he hugged her tight. She stood there receiving his love one last time, immobile. But as he whispered into her ear, words only she could hear, she broke down and returned it.  
  
Link left the chamber then, quiet as always. This was her good-bye, there was no need to walk him to the Temple of Time, where he would disappear from this world forever. The evil that threatened Hyrule was great and like always Link would rise to the challenge, knowing the sacrifices and as Link's words filled the void that his absence created, the Princess resolved to remember them forever.  
  
"Good-bye Zelda," he had said, "my dear sister."  
  
"Goody-bye Link," she said to the void as she slumped down, the tears overwhelming her, "my precious little brother."   
  
Gone forever from the land of Hyrule would be the Hero of Time.  
  
_____________________________  
  
As Link entered the alter of the Temple of Time he reflected on his past. Many a great and terrible thing had happened in this land of Hyrule, to this land of Hyrule. Now something greater threatened it from without, while it's greatest perils came form within. After defeating the evil wizard that was the puppet of the strange metal fragment, Zelda was visited by the three goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore in a dream. They told her of an evil sword that would eventually come to Hyrule and destroy it, lest something be about it. That something was Link  
  
The portal to the world where the blade existed was opened by the metal fragment, it was there that he would have to travel. The portal existed in the Temple of Time, it was there that his journey would begin. Leaving a silent prayer to the Goddesses of Hyrule Link began playing the Ocarina. In a brilliant flash of light he was gone. Never again to step foot on his homeland.  
  
For the briefest of moments Link felt he was flying through the clouds. That moment ended when he realized he wasn't flying but falling, where ever the portal had taken him it was not to solid ground. Somehow during his freefall Link found himself screaming as loud as his lungs would allow. Landing on his chest with a hard thud Link felt the mercy of unconscious come upon him.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"The wind has changed?" Talim spoke as she stood. Indeed the wind had changed direction, it now blew towards a forest a few hills away. This wasn't any wind though, Talim felt the presence of the divine in that wind, this was the sign that she had waited for, even if this wind blew in the opposite direction as the evil, she knew this was it.  
  
Racing with the wind to the forest, Talim felt the presence growing weaker. Whatever it was, it was hurt badly. The life force of the being was ebbing, Talim found herself running faster, trying to get to that forest before it was too late. As she ran the last hill before she would enter the forest Talim caught the hint of steel glimmering in the sunlight. There at the forest lip was a green figure lying unconscious.  
  
"Hey," Talim called out shaking the unconscious figure, "wake up please." Talim removed the shield from the back of the male figure and tossed it aside. She rolled him over and seeing the buckle for the sword strapped to his back removed that too. The first thing she noticed was the blood that trickled down his mouth, inspecting further she found several cracked ribs that would need attention, but otherwise he was fine. As relief spread throughout her Talim noticed the peculiarities of the boy that lay unconscious before her. His hair was more like golden than blonde, his skin tanned and muscles firm from his travels. He wore a green cap and tunic with a blue white undergarment covering his legs and arms, but the one thing that drew attention away from all that was his ears, they were at least three times as long as Talim's and pointed outward.  
  
This was no ordinary boy, this was the omen she had waited for. This was her chance to defeat the evil that pervaded the west. With as great care as she could Talim dragged the strange boy and his things back to her tent, where she could look after him and dress his wounds. This was a gift to her from the Wind Deity, she would be sure to take care of it.  
  
As Talim eventually made her way back to the camps night fell. She was somewhat fortunate to have her own tent, but this wasn't when it was time to make or leave camp as she had to assemble and disassemble the tent herself. It was late and she didn't want to wake her parents in the next tent over, so she tried to be as quiet as possible. Alun however had other ideas.  
  
"Alun please be quiet," she begged of the sparrow that chirped loudly inside the tent, "I don't want you to wake up my parents." When the unconscious boy was in her bedroll Talim moved over the sparrow's perch and placing a finger over her lips made a hushing sound. It took some doing, but eventually the bird quieted down to the point that she was sure her parents would stay asleep.  
  
Just as Alun went back to sleep someone else awoke. The boy with the strange ears from atop Talim's bedroll started to stir. He was crying out in pain as he struggled to move, his gauntleted hands moving to shield his face from something unknown. Talim rushed to his side and spoke soothing words to the boy, this and the warm hand she placed on his forehead calmed him down returning him to his sleep. Talim then set to dressing his wounds, first she removed the cap and tunic, then removing what she realized was the blue white undershirt, she wrapped the bandages around his broken ribs. When she was finished Talim wrapped some blankets around him. Seeing that he was breathing evenly she relaxed. Settling herself in Talim prepared to sleep light, lest her patient required something else of her.  
  
_____________________________  
  
When morning came Talim awoke with sun, her main duties were to help the tribe with cooking and train herself to be able to use her talents as a Wind Shaman better. This morning Talim made sure to return to her tent as soon as she finished making the broth that was the tribe's morning meal. She carried two steaming bowls of that broth back to her tent and with the wind at her side no one asked why. When she returned Talim saw the boy sitting in the bedroll cringing as he tried to move more.  
  
"Don't move," Talim spoke urgently, "you've been badly hurt." When the boy complied she gave him one of the bowls of broth. "It's not so bad," she said as he eyed the bowl concerned, "you need your strength if you plan to leave soon."  
  
The boy took a good look at her. Her hair was a dark shade of green, her skin tanned from her nomadic life. She had a look of innocence in her brown eyes that could be nothing but sincere. She wore a green shirt that covered only the barest of essentials a pair of sleeves that did not connect to the shirt which were apparently tied to her arms with red or green bands. A thick bronze ring adorned each wrist. She wore a pair of white shorts with a large ring that was attached to some kind of pouch and on her feet were a pair of boots not that much different from his own, underneath she wore a pair of uneven green socks.   
  
Talim found herself frozen in the piercing blue eyed gaze of the pointed eared youth. Somehow he was taking in all that she was, weighing her. She had heard from her father of animals that when faced with certain death freeze with fear. She didn't feel like one of those animals then, this being held no malice in it's slanted eyes, no hatred. Talim felt more than anything that he wanted to trust her as much as she wanted to trust him.  
  
"I'm Talim," she motioned to herself with her free hand, never breaking his gaze, "what's your name?"  
  
"Talim," he said clumsily. He broke his gaze then turning to look in his broth. There confirming his own identity in his reflection he spoke again, "I'm Link."  
  
Transending History and the World  
  
A tale of Swords and Souls  
  
Eternaly retold  
  
-To be Continued  
  
Got hit by inspiration, it hurt so I got an ice pack. After that I began writing this, what do you think? Should I continue? Should I stop here? Please tell me. In any event tell me if you liked it or not, I gotta know.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	2. Two

See earlier chapter for disclaimer.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
Talim left her tent to return the bowls to the rest of the food ware, bringing back with her a basin filled with water. She hoped that this Link was a fast healer, as she wanted to take off after the Evil Seed as soon as possible. Yet she wondered, what if the elders still didn't allow her. She could leave at any time, but without the elders permission she could never return. Surely there were other people that felt the call of the Evil Seed, but she couldn't trust the motives of these unknowns.  
  
Something occurred to her then, could she trust this Link's motives? After he told her his name he had not said another word, just ate in silence. His quiet was unnerving, his eyes piercing. It was plain to see that he was not of her world, but looking into his eyes Talim saw a determination, a sadness.  
  
Walking back to her tent, Talim made sure she would find out this strangers true intentions. When she entered her tent she saw something she didn't expect, Link was trying to put his undershirt back on. He wasn't faring too well. Somehow the simple, unsuccessful action had caused his body to breakout in a sweat. His breathing grew heavy and his face contorted in pain.  
  
"Stop please!" she called out as she eased off the shirt. "You- you need time to heal," Talim tried to ease him back to lying down, but he refused, smiling.  
  
"Sorry," he said somewhat out of breath.  
  
"Why were you doing that?" She said, wetting cloth from the basin she had just brought in, Talim unwrapped his bandages, much to his shock. She placed the cloth on his head and got as far as the base of his neck before, a hand stopped her.  
  
He didn't speak like she was expecting, instead he looked at her his features contorting with more surprise than she thought possible.  
  
"I just thought you might want to get cleaned up." Smiling unaffected by Link's apparent embarrassment, moving to continue. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
Surprise seemed to be this Link's mantra. With a speed that belayed his injuries, the boy grabbed the cloth from her hands, then used his free hand to point to the exit, a look of horror on his face. Talim seemed to understand only as much as the leaving motion, something she did not agree with.  
  
"You're soaked with sweat," she countered his silence, "you need to be cleaned and I don't want you catching a chill." Saying that she snatched the cloth back from his hands.  
  
"I'll take care of that," he said out of breath, taking the cloth again, "please leave."  
  
"But," the look he gave Talim then left no room for debate. His eyes did not plead for her compliance, they asked for it. Talim understood the unspoken statement in those eyes, they said, 'I am not an invalid.' At a lose for any real words Talim simply informed him of where he could get a drying cloth, then left.  
  
After the girl left, Link took to the task of cleaning himself off. The going wasn't easy though, his ribs throbbed and the rest of his body was sore. He wasn't aware how far he had fell before, but he knew that he could undertake the simple task of a bath by himself.  
  
That was what he told himself as he found it hard to even move his hand to his head. 'This is pitiful,' he thought, 'I've defeated dragons, witches, dondopos and even the Triforce of Power. I should be able to-' His thoughts ended there along with his consciousness.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Talim eventually found herself laying down back at that same hill where she first sensed the strange foreign boy. His attitude confused her, why was he so against her cleaning him? Did he find her repulsive or something like that? It was very common amongst her people after all that people bathed together.  
  
"Talim," hearing the old familiar voice Talim raised herself, "what's wrong dear?"  
  
"Grandmother Kalana," she greeted her with a pleasant smile, "why are you here?"  
  
"The wind," she stated as she walked over to Talim, "it told me that something is troubling you."  
  
"I'm fine Grandmother, really."  
  
"Young people," she smiled ruefully as she shook her head, "Talim, where's your pendant?"  
  
"It's," as she moved to touch it Talim realized it wasn't there around her neck, "oh no, I must have left it in my tent." Talim panicked as she looked from the camps to her Grandmother and back, "I'm sorry grandmother, I'll see you later." Then she ran off.  
  
"Take your time dear," Kalana smiled to the vanishing presence, "he's not going anywhere."  
  
As Talim swung open the entrance to her tent, her urgency to find her pendant was replaced by different kind of urgency. "Link!" she called out to the mass that lay on the floor. "Wake up please."  
  
"I'm not," she could hear him whispering. "I'm not," his voice grew louder. "I'm not weak." He spoke the last through clenched teeth, tears streaming from his clenched eyes.  
  
"Link please," somewhere in her heart fear grasped at Talim, "your okay. So stop crying."  
  
Link's eyes sprung open as Talim spoke. He was the Hero of Time, he had save his homeland countless times from countless perils, he couldn't be crying now. Yet as he curled his body as tight as his injuries would let him, he felt them. He, Link, the Hero of Time, the wielder of the Master Sword, the once keeper of the Triforce of Courage was crying.  
  
"Link please," Talim said again, falling to her knees, as she draped her arms over his back, her own head mere inches from his. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, she didn't know when, all Talim knew was at some point in time, she herself began crying.  
  
When Talim's tears started to fall on him, Link was struck by everything at once. Visions of Saria and the Kokiri flashed in his memory, they had not understood what he was doing and all asked that he bring some trinket or souvenir back with him from his journey. Visions of Malon, his best friend, crying in his arms and wishing him well beckoned forth. His sister, not crying in front of him as he set out on his last quest to save Hyrule.  
  
As his own tears stopped, Link gently moved to sit back up. Feeling his motions Talim moved out of his way. As Link realized all that lay at stake he resolved to push past his injuries, feeling a new vitality with his determination. He would heal, both his body and mind. That was all there was to it.  
  
"Talim," Link said with more strength than he had since they had met, "please give me my sword."  
  
"Why?" She had been given requests like this before. When someone of her tribe felt that they were no longer able to travel, or if they were too injured to survive the harsh nomadic life of her people, they would offer their bodies to the wind. They would kill themselves. Would he do the same? Would he end his life like so many of the elders or injured?  
  
"Don't worry," his smile comforted her, more than she was willing to admit, "I'm okay now." Trusting those eyes Talim did as she was told, giving him the sheathed blade. As Link took the sword he removed it from it's scabbard, then with both of his hands he thrusted the blade into the ground beneath them. Then willing strength from deep within, he stood.  
  
Talim moved to help, but then decided against it realizing that he needed to do this by his own strength. When Link was finally on his feet he felt a sense of pride. This was his first step to achieving his goal, even if it was a shaky step. Realizing that he could not stay up for long Talim herself rose, offering her support she eased the young boy back down to the bedroll. She was rewarded with what she felt was the first real smile that he gave her since they met.  
  
"Talim," Link said, as if the name was like a spell incantation, "thank you." Looking into her eyes he felt like he would lose himself. He owed much to this stranger, more than she knew.  
  
After that Talim redressed Link's wounds, then set him back down to the bedroll. It was still fairly early in the day and she still had her daily training to perform. She had informed him not to leave the tent under any circumstances, stating that he needed his rest. The truth was she didn't want the others to see him, although he was not bothered in the least by her appearance and she his, she was afraid that some of the others would be. Link had done what he was told though and remained quiet. Talim had come back about four times that day, twice to bring him food and twice to check on his condition.   
  
Not really having much else to do, Link finally took in his surroundings. The tent was rather small, it appeared to be a rectangle made of an earth tone colored cloth, there were no personal items hanging on the walls. Furniture it seemed was also of unimportance to these people as the only thing that Talim had was a foreign looking trunk. Link thought about it's contents, but thought better of looking inside. On the roof he could see some straps, realizing that it could probably open and let in daylight or keep out rain. The ground was that of the grass of these plains.  
  
Rising on his elbows Link realized something, there was only one bedroll. Had Talim slept with him the last night? She didn't seem to mind taking his shirt off, would she have the same thinking about sleeping with him? Link also remembered one of the techniques of 'warming' an injured person, remove all clothing and wrap the injured and uninjured bodies together. Had she done that? With her own body heat? The blood rushing heated throughout his body had made him dizzy, resolving to lie back down he calmed it some. What if she had?  
  
"Hey Link," hearing his name, the boy jumped as much as his injuries would let him. "Are you okay?" She asked seeing him grab his ribs. "You really shouldn't try to move as much," she said easing him back down.  
  
"Talim," he wasn't sure as to how he should word what he was about to say, "did we sleep together?" Link cringed realizing all to late what he said, he never was very good with words. "I mean," he spoke quickly in hopes of diminishing the furious blush that appeared on her cheeks, "I mean what happened after you brought me here?"  
  
"Well," spinning around on her heels, Talim's body seemed to close in on itself as her finger tips decided to poke at each other, "I undressed you so that I could bandage your ribs, then I slept next to the entrance."  
  
"I see," Link said as relief flooded throughout him, "I see." This time more somberly. Fighting back the pain Link moved off from the bedroll, then getting comfortable on the grass he tried to go back to sleep. Talim had tried to stop him, but Link just rolled over and managed to return to sleep. Leaving Talim speechless.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
That draws number two to a close.  
  
What do you think, is it any good. Or should I just stop now and leave it at that?  
  
Input is always welcome you know.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	3. Three

See first chapter for Disclaimer.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Talim asked as she brought in the broth that had been their breakfast for the past few days. Link had been quiet after he had stopped sleeping in the bedroll, this time though Talim was more accepting of it. His quiet this time was different though, he seemed to have found some peace since he had arrived.  
  
"Better," he smiled sitting up from his blanket on the floor, "those herbs you gave me have helped." He probably wouldn't say much more than that, Talim had noticed that he only spoke when necessary, sometimes saying the wrong thing. He would rather speak with his actions, but with his current condition that was almost impossible.  
  
"How long before you can travel?" Link thought that he detected a bit of hope in that voice.  
  
"Maybe a week." He spoke inspecting his injuries. His ribs still throbbed when he tried to move, but the soreness that he felt in the rest of his body was now completely gone. Link had wanted to set out as soon as possible, he knew that his mere presence was inconveniencing Talim. She had fed him, kept him safe and until yesterday had bathed him. This wasn't what worried him though. Link had traveled to many places in his short life, he had seen people of similar appearance, he knew that his own might be conceived as evil. It had happened once before and he had almost been burned at the stake because of it.  
  
He knew that people could be closed minded about things as trivial as appearance. This caused him to worry about Talim. Though she herself had shown him nothing but kindness he worried that the others of her people would not do the same. Somewhere, deep down though, it bothered Link that not once had Talim asked about his past. Though the same could be said of himself, he had not been the most open person. He felt like he had taken much more than he gave.  
  
"I wish it would rain," Talim said looking out the open roof of her tent. "I don't see it much lately and with no rain clouds nearby I can't ask the wind to carry any here," she spoke knowing that Link wouldn't answer. Sometimes she felt that talking to Link was like talking to her bird Alun, but still she pressed on hoping for some kind of response. "We always seem to move on just before the rainy season comes, I miss the sent of rain that the wind brings. Oh no, I forgot I'm supposed to go to the fields to train." Realizing this Talim set out in a run.  
  
"Rain, huh?" Link asked after she left. It was not a simple request, one couldn't just summon the gods and have them bring forth a mighty tempest. To do something like that one would need cast a great spell, have incredible intuition, luck, or maybe a song.  
  
Zelda had told him that things would be different in this world. Many of his spells would not work, fairies couldn't even live here and he could no longer feel the presence of the Triforce of Courage. Still at one time he could call upon that power, maybe not all things in this world were different, some had to remain the same.  
  
Reaching for his sword belt, Link searched through one of the pouches that it held. This item as well as the Master Sword still held it's magic, who's to say that the one he searched for could not work. Fumbling through his pouches he eventually found the item he searched for. It was a small instrument that carried with it his sister's love, something that he believed whole heartedly would maintain it's magic, the Ocarina of Time. Now if only those notes held their power.  
  
It had been almost a week since she had given it to him. A whole week in this strange land. He remembered all the songs, those that cast him to far off temples, those that called forth the sun, those that let him talk to his friends, even those that called forth the rain. He was certain that the Sun song had lost it's power, maybe the others hadn't.  
  
Drawing in an experimental breath Link tested his lungs to see if they still had the power he needed, he hoped that they would since he would need more from them in this journey than a simple song. Recalling the notes, Link began to play. However this was not the song he had intended on. It was the song of the Royal family, his family, the song he knew as Zelda's Lullaby. He tried to stop, willed himself to stop, but much like the warm tears rushing down his cheeks he could not and the regrets rushed in.  
  
He thought of his home. He would never see the Kokiri again, would never hear their pure childish laughter. He would never ride Epona or play his ocarina while Malon sung or talk to her about how much her father would annoy her again. Never swim with Ruto in the waters of Lake Hylia again. He would never see his family again.  
  
He never wanted to go on this journey, never wanted to leave his home. The Soul Edge however, had to be stopped. It's evil pervaded all that touched it, just a small piece of it had nearly destroyed Hyrule. Link knew the stakes before he took the risk and for the first time had hoped that another would take up the quest. No one had volunteered though, insisting that the Hero of Time would be the one to save them yet again. It embittered him, no one asked his feelings. Though all his friends had show some sadness at his leaving, none had asked him not to go. They had faith in him and depended on him.  
  
It was something he had never wanted. So many had depended on him during Ganondorf's reign. He remembered the sleepless nights lying in fear for his life. The battles that left him beaten and exhausted only to have to continue on. Now the fate of two worlds rested on him, it became more than he could bear as finally he stopped playing the ocarina and cried into his body. Regardless of his anger he wanted to protect his friends, to see them again even if he couldn't. He had only just found his family when he had been forced to leave it. More than anything he cried because of that.  
  
This time however Talim did not disturb his tears.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Talim was beginning to get concerned, the people of her tribe had started to wonder about her. She ate her meals alone, as she was going to do now, ate more than most others. For the people of the Wind Tribe however the greatest point of concern was that she was starting to slip in her training. More than any other before her Talim had great potential and in this time when faith in the Wind Deity waned she was deemed as the best hope.  
  
Day in and day out she would train, as she had most of her life, for when she would take up the roll as Shaman. Talim would often look upon the other children of the tribe with envy, they could laugh and play in the fields while she would train. Even when those children became old enough to be put to work they still had time to play. It was the all consuming purpose of her people that she become the greatest priestess ever.  
  
Link it seemed was her only friend, even if he wasn't the most talkative person. Link had been a comfort to her. Even if he wasn't the best of company he was still someone to talk to. Even if at times he was less talkative than Alun he was still a person, even if he wasn't human he was still a comforting presence.  
  
As Talim entered her tent carrying some food she saw Link sleeping on his side. He slept a lot she noticed, maybe it was something about his people. More than likely though it was because he didn't have anything else to do. Talim had asked Link not to leave the tent because she was afraid of what the elders would do. Visitors were not exactly welcome to them and Link's appearance would definitely cause an alarm. He may have seemed like Alun at times, but he wasn't. Alun at least could spread his wings and fly away, Link was confined to the admittedly small area of her personal living space.  
  
She didn't realize until sometime in her musings that she was smiling at the boy, even if his sleep was fitful. He said he would heal in about another week, but Talim knew that it was still too much time to be confined like a prisoner. She resolved that tonight he would see outside the tent, even if for just a little while.  
  
She didn't realize how fond she was of him until that moment. She always wanted to ask about him, but didn't because she knew that he was the quiet type. Maybe tonight would be different.  
  
"Zelda," Link called out in his sleep. Hearing this Talim stared at him, her mouth agape. Who was this Zelda person? Was she someone from his home? Someone important to him?   
  
At the mere mentioning of this name Talim's heart somehow sank. Feeling dejected she left his meal where he would find it and left.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Link," Talim shook his shoulders as she spoke, "wake up, come on."  
  
Roused from his dreamless sleep he did not seem like the happiest person alive. Link rolled over to face Talim and ask why she would wake him. That was his plan anyway. However when he lifted his head to speak he found himself mumbling into something soft, feeling warm metal on his head.  
  
When Link lifted his head, Talim blushed furiously. Barely remembering the hour and their unique situation she allowed herself a slight gasp as Link began talking into her breasts. The sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant, but it was entirely out of place. Forgetting the extent of his injuries Talim forcefully pushed Link back down onto the floor. A sharp breath when he fell reminded her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, bringing her hands to her mouth and realizing what she had done. Link nodded his head, smiling sheepishly. Talim wondered why his cheeks were red, was he ill? Deciding to ask later she spoke again, "How do you feel?"  
  
"I guess I'm fine," he stuttered. "is it morning already?"  
  
"No," she said shaking her head, "can you walk?" As if to find out himself Link tried to get up. Talim, knowing that Link would want to do it himself stayed out of his way. Stretching out his muscles a bit Link turned to smile at Talim, confirming that he was okay.  
  
"I've been better," he smiled. Talim tossed him his tunic and belt, in order to check on his injuries they had decided, much to Link's dismay, that he should remain shirtless so that if something happened Talim could help him more quickly. After dressing himself Link grabbed something from his things and they walked out.  
  
"I know it's late," Talim apologized. Even though she was looking at his back, Talim still turned her head to look away from him. "but I thought that you might want to get some exercise." She looked at his back pleadingly then.  
  
They walked in silence for a while, coming to a stop at a hill a little ways away from the camps. This hill wasn't any different from the many that dotted the plains of Mongolia, only a large rock that Talim had Link sit on made it different from the others. They both looked up at the sky that night. Stars painted it that evening, there was a slight breeze and not a cloud to be found.  
  
"Hey Link," Talim said, standing next to him, "where are you from?" He did not speak, just looked at the stars searching for something. Talim thought that maybe somewhere out there in that vast expanse was his home.  
  
"Hyrule," Link closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Do you have any family?" Link smiled, still keeping his eyes closed. He was glad that she was so full of questions tonight.  
  
"My parents are gone," he looked at her, his smile gone, "but I have an older sister named Zelda." Talim's eyes glowed at that and for the life of him Link couldn't figure out why, maybe she didn't know either. "I guess it's time to tell you, I'm sorry if I confuse you.  
  
"Back home I was the Hero of Time," Talim wondered why he seemed bitter saying that, "I saved my home from many threats. With my sword the Master Sword I defeated both the Evil King Ganondorf and the Wizard Agahnim."  
  
"So why did you come here?" Though Talim was certain it was the will of the Wind Deity, she still wanted to know his own reasons for coming.  
  
"The Soul Edge," Link practically spat out those words, "some how a piece of that damn blade managed to invade Hyrule, that was how the Wizard Agahnim had gained power in my world. That tiny piece was almost enough to destroy everything."  
  
"So you're going to destroy it?" Talim knew a few things of the Soul Edge, that it was the source of the Evil Seed and that it was supposed to be the Sword of Salvation that some sought.  
  
"I have to," Link said clenching his fists, "otherwise I'll have died for no reason."  
  
"Die?" Talim seemed scared, was there something wrong with him other than his broken ribs?  
  
"Oh, umm," Link smiled understanding her confusion, "I don't mean dead, it's just that, I can't go home. The Goddesses of my land sealed Hyrule off as best they could from the Soul Edge and in doing so have blocked me out as well, so in Hyrule I am dead." Suddenly the wind picked up, carrying with it Talim's hair and what Link thought were crystals. "Talim?" Like once before he said her name like a magic spell.  
  
"It must be sad," Talim whispered, "then what will you do, when it's all over?"  
  
"I don't know," he seemed to stare of into space for a bit, then asked her, "what about you Talim?"  
  
"Me," Talim pointed to herself a little surprised, "you want to know about me?" He smiled and nodded again, "There's not much to tell."  
  
"I'm interested." Those words carried more meaning than he understood then.  
  
"Since I was little," she started, drawing in a breath, "all I could remember was training to become the next Wind Shaman. The elders say that I have more talent for it than any of the past Shaman, even more than my father, but it's hard sometimes. I see the others my age sometimes playing in the fields, I guess I get jealous sometimes."  
  
"How old are you?" Link asked, knowing full well that fate can be hard on everybody.  
  
"I'm fifteen, and you?"  
  
"Seventeen." Link smiled, fate was a harsh mistress. "What's your training like?"  
  
"I concentrate on the winds to see if I can't get them to move the way I want to," She said almost off-hand. "or dance with my elbow blades. It's not the most fun thing in the world, but it is my destiny."  
  
"Is that what you want, Talim?" Link said looking back to the stars.  
  
"What?" It wasn't a very out of the ordinary question, it was something that everyday was asked. It was just, no one had asked Talim. She looked at him, her mouth agape, wondering, what did she want? She had been told since she was small that she would be a Shaman, a priestess, she had never been asked.  
  
"I said, what do you want?" he said still looking at the stars.  
  
"What do I want?" Talim spoke as if she was invoking the winds, this was the first time that some one had asked her that. She thought of what she wanted, anything in the world. It was probably the only time in her life that someone would ask that, so she would think. Although there was really only one thing that she wanted at the moment. "I want it to rain."  
  
It was no small request, not many could call forth rain when there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Link knew it would work then, it wasn't a small request but it was a simple one. Talim was awakened from her musings by the sounds of a strange wind instrument. Looking at Link she saw him playing on a strange egg like shape, his tune was strange yet happy. It wasn't until Talim saw the sky that she realized it, rain clouds had started to gather around them. Suddenly the distant crackle of thunder and one by one tiny droplets of water began to fall creating a gentle rain.  
  
"It's what you wanted right?" Link asked when he finished playing his ocarina. Talim didn't understand, but she knew that somehow that Link had created the rain. That night for the first time since she could remember, Talim played in the rain, laughing like a normal teenager. Link never moved from his rock, he just watched Talim play and smiled.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
I'd like to thank all those that reviewed. I'd also like to hear more of your opinions. Anything you could add would help me out. How am I doing?  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	4. Four

See chapter one for disclaimer.   
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
When Link and Talim returned to the camps both were soaked to the bone. The rain, much to Talim's delight, didn't stop. Though it was very late in the evening, people of the Wind Tribe could be seen scrambling around their tents, still trying to close the roofs. Through the power of the Wind Deity and through no small trouble on their own the two made it back to Talim's tent unseen.  
  
Lighting a candle Talim saw her sparrow Alun sitting on his perch, sleeping. His perch was set next to the entrance so that he could come and go as he pleased. Though there was a rainfall it was still warm inside the tent. At this time of year even if it did rain naturally it would still be warm.  
  
When Link looked at Talim inside away from the rain he noticed something different. Although her clothes could hardly be called loose before, now they left absolutely nothing to Link's imagination. That wasn't the only thing that caught his attention, her hair clung to her body more closely than her clothes. Drops of water were glistening of her skin, shining in the dim candle light. His breath caught in his throat, his heart beat became faster. Then Talim did something that he never expected, she started to undress.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Link stuttered, turning to face the tent walls as Talim began to remove her top.  
  
"Huh," something in his voice caught her attention and she wondered why he suddenly got so nervous, "you don't expect me to say in these wet things do you?"  
  
"No," Link's voice said suddenly smaller, "I just expected you to tell me."  
  
"Why?" Talim asked, her voice seemed almost sarcastically innocent to him. "I'm just changing my clothes, there's no reason to get so worked up about it." Link didn't answer her then, he just sat in the corner of the tent. Then groping around the floor he found his blanket and covered his head. Try as she might Talim just couldn't understand why Link was acting so weird and this wasn't the first time. Maybe there was something about her that he found disgusting. They didn't look that similar and she didn't have pointed ears like him. Was he just being nice because of gratitude? Did he really find her that ugly?  
  
Talim stood there, half naked, wondering why the thought made her feel so empty. She decided to ask him what made him so nervous sometimes. Not in a day, not in a minute, right now. Moving over to him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to him.  
  
"Link," was it his imagination or did her voice always have that sultry whisper? "Is something wrong with me?" Had Link not been aware of the situation he might have turned to look at her. "Why won't you look at me?"  
  
He couldn't stay quiet, but he knew that whatever he said would just make things worse. Link had been caught in many no win situations in his life. Suddenly he wished for those times again, when he would just worry about his life. He remembered the one time that he had walked in on Malon when she was changing clothes, he remembered how she had screamed so loud that she could be heard as far as the Gerudo Valley. Gathering his courage Link decided he would give it a try.  
  
"I think it's because," he stuttered, Talim was still leaning on him her scent filling his nostrils, "people in my world don't do that."  
  
"Change clothes?" Silently Link damned the cultural barrier that seemed pervade his existence lately.  
  
"Well in my world the only time a man and woman change clothes in front of each other is when they are..." he searched for the right word, "involved." He hoped that his explanation was good enough.  
  
"Aren't we involved?" Somehow his meaning and her meaning differed slightly, Link was certain of it.  
  
"Talim," Link needed to try a new approach, "what is your people's custom on changing clothes?"  
  
"Custom?" He needed a different angle.  
  
"For example, would you undress in front of a total stranger?" Though he didn't see it he could feel her face turn a bright shade of red. As far as he was concerned it was progress. "I know I'm not a stranger, but I get the same feeling you have now when you do things like that."  
  
"I guess I understand." Link could sense a sadness in those words, did she think that he was covering up for something?  
  
"I don't think your ugly," Link blurted out, "in fact I think your very beautiful." he screamed at himself in his mind. Why was he still talking? Link had put his foot in his mouth many times before, this time felt very different. His voice seemed to act independent of his will.  
  
"Link," Talim was surprised by Link many times that night. He had asked her what she wanted. Link had made it rain just for her. Then there was the incident when he first woke up. She was surprised by his behavior when they had returned. She was also undeniably surprised when called her beautiful just a second ago, but what surprised her the most was when he tensed up after he had said so. Talim squeezed his shoulder to assure him that it was okay. "Thank you." saying that she kissed his cheek lightly.  
  
Had Talim looked at him she would have seen his whole body go rigid. There were too many conflicting emotions for him to sort out. He did think that Talim was beautiful, but he didn't want to become attached to her. He had planned on leaving as soon as he healed, the last thing he wanted was to involved this girl any more than she had been. Slowly but surely things were becoming too complicated for the youth and he decided he would give it some thought in the morning. Removing his soaked tunic Link laid down to sleep hoping that the morning would bring clarity.  
  
Talim could not believe what she had done, had she actually kissed him? What was more was that he didn't try to fight her. He didn't try anything, just accepted it. She wondered if it changed things between them. She was glad that he didn't think she was ugly. What would happen in the morning? She sighed in frustration, there were too many emotions cycling though her. Changing into her sleeping clothes and flopping down on her bedroll Talim prayed for a quick dreamless sleep, she would have to sort things out in the morning.  
  
_____________________________  
  
When Talim opened her eyes she and Link were standing on a hill. Link's injuries seemed completely healed. He wore all his clothes and his sword and shield at his back. The winds were blowing between them, seeming to Talim to form an invisible barrier. It was a clear and beautiful day.  
  
"Talim," Link spoke, his voice tainted with sadness, "thank you for all you've done, I won't forget you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Talim's voice quivered. This wasn't what was supposed to happen, she and Link were supposes to leave together. "Link take me with you."  
  
"It's too dangerous." He said as he walked away. He didn't make it past that hill as the people of her Tribe all found him and rushed him. They screamed out things like "Monster!" or "Demon!" Each one beating him down with a staff or their bare hands. She wanted Link to fight back or try to ward them off, but he just took it. Panicked she ran to his side, only no matter how long or hard she ran she could not catch up to him.  
  
Then the next thing Talim saw was Link standing on a platform, a rope tied around his neck. Talim tried to scream then, but she could not make a sound. Tears streamed down her face unchecked as soundless screams ushered forth. Then the platform beneath him disappeared  
  
_____________________________  
  
When Talim awoke she found her face covered in sweat. No it wasn't sweat. Bringing her hands up to her eyes, she realized it was her tears. Somewhere in the state of half asleep and half awake she panicked. Was is really a dream? Crawling over to his corner, Talim decided to find out. The sigh of relief that she breathed upon seeing the even rise and fall of his chest turned into a choked sob as she tried to wake him up.  
  
Link hadn't been expecting to get up for a second time that night, but any kind of grogginess he felt then was quickly replaced by concern when he looked into Talim's fear stricken, tear stained eyes. Without thinking twice Link grabbed Talim's back and brought her into a tight embrace. Concern hid the fear that he himself felt.  
  
"Link," she asked, wondering where his strength suddenly came from. Talim's fear quickly melted away when she herself melted into his arms. Tears of fear quickly became tears of relief. "I thought you died."  
  
"It's alright," Link said as he ran his fingers through her hair, "everything's fine." Link held in a shudder as he tried not to recall the nightmare that he himself had. There were times when he hated being the strong one. He had been all his life, but this was different. Talim was a young girl, younger than himself and with an impossible burden upon her as well. For her he could be strong.  
  
"Link," she said again as if to confirm that he was really there, "don't leave me please?" She had no idea how warm his arms could be, even after so much time recovering he was still so strong.  
  
"Talim," Link felt his mouth once again move of it's own volition, but this time he was glad it did, "do you want to come with me, When I leave?"  
  
"You have to ask?" She squeezed tighter into that embrace, saying "you're so warm." before she drifted back to sleep where she was.   
  
"My my," Link didn't know what to do. He couldn't move, but at the same time he didn't want to. He wondered what that strange girl was doing to him as he leaned back to sleep himself.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Talim's sleep this time was dreamless, guarded by her injured protector. She didn't wake up until some time after sunrise. She didn't remember much of what happened after she found herself in Link's arms, only that they would go off in search of the Soul Edge together. When she woke up Link was still asleep, his arms still encompassing her. She knew that she would be in trouble for not helping with breakfast, she would probably have to carry the weights all day as a result.  
  
Her clothes still soaked from the night before, Talim decided to wear something different. Now she wore a pink shirt that had a white floral pattern and red trim around her short sleeves, she wore a white vest with a pink trim over it. A broach holding the vest in place. Around her neck she wore a red choker and pendant that was much smaller than her others. A pair of crimson shorts covered her lower anatomy. On her feet were a pair of sandals that had what seemed to be a pink skirt around the ankle, he calves were wrapped in a kind of tape that was the same color as her shorts. Allowing some time for vanity Talim changed her hair so that most of it was hidden under a crimson cap with two pink tassels underneath a white ornament on each side.  
  
Satisfied with her appearance Talim ran to meet her parents who were in charge of her training. She needed to make sure that they didn't come looking for her, lest they search her tent and find Link. Hopefully if things went well within the next few days she would be able to introduce him to her people.   
  
However no sooner had Talim left than her parents Sanput and Lidi entered her tent in search of her. Link did not go unnoticed. Being a somewhat over protective father Sanput had not wanted his daughter to move into her own tent, he had thought that after a few weeks she would tire of having to put together and take apart her tent alone every time they moved on. At first he was outraged at the idea of a man in her tent, then that outrage turned to horror when he realized the uniqueness of this individual.  
  
Normally Sanput was a wise and reasonable man, however the sight of man half naked in his daughter's tent drove him over the edge as he wrapped his hands around the man's neck and started to strangle the life out of him.  
  
When Link felt the unfamiliar hands trying to end his life his first reaction was to fight. With a speed born of instinct he punched the attacker in the temple, jarring his hands free from Link's throat. When the stranger recovered from the attack he and Link had locked their hands and were grappling each other. Behind them a woman could be heard screaming, no doubt alarming the rest of the tribe to his presence. In no time the tent was filled with men from the village, each pinning Link to the ground and tying his arms behind his back. Link knew his first instincts were true then, these people, much like the one's in his world feared the unknown.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Talim never made it to the fields that day, halfway there she had heard from one of the others that a demon was captured somewhere on her side of the camps. Talim was of course worried about this. Without a second of hesitation she ran back to her tent. Finding it empty did nothing to dispel her fears. Talim continued her frantic search of the camps until she found him bound and blindfolded at a platform that had been erected for a coming festival.  
  
The platform was a good ten feet of the ground and constructed of a hard wood that the tribe had traded for a few months back. All this was inconsequential to Talim as she saw a rope being lowered around his neck. She felt the painful flash of dei javu as the memories of her dream came crashing back to her. There were too many similarities, the noose, Link not fighting back.  
  
"This isn't a dream," she whispered to herself as she broke through the crowds trying desperately to make it in time. Each on of her people was chanting and yelling wildly for the young man's death, when they looked at him they did not see the gentle eyes that Talim saw, they saw the ears of a freak, a monster. Just that one insignificant difference was enough for them to brand him a demon of evil. Talim thought of it as she reached the platform. The noose was being tightened around his neck.  
  
None of them knew how gentle he was, none knew of the dangers he faced simply to get to this world. They didn't see the boy that cried out to his family in his sleep. They, not a single one of them, felt about him as she did. Breaking through the guards that were posted at the latter, Talim climbed her way to her friend. Then for all of her people to see, she threw her body on top of his.  
  
Link didn't know much of what was happening, he felt the noose being placed around his neck, then much later instead of feeling his neck snap like he had waited for he felt a familiar warmth and scent encompass him. The scent of the grass, Talim's sent. Link had felt her shivering arms around his body. Then his world was filled with light as she removed the blindfold.  
  
"Are you all right?" She whispered to him, a gentle nod was his reply. "Father," he said loudly turning to her father, "what is the meaning of this?" Link saw her eyes as she spoke, they were like a seething squall behind a calm exterior. The man that she addressed as her father was a much older man in his late forties as far a Link could guess. He wore tanned leathers of simple design and color. His hair, which had flecks of the same color that Talim had were, was mostly a steely gray. His eyes were an even colder blue, or rather his eye was, for over his left was a black patch. His body was well built from the life time that he spent traveling the plains with his tribe. If Link was certain of anything it was that this man was a warrior.  
  
However even as he felt awed by the man's power and presence, he despised him more than anything. This was the man who had decided Talim's fate without even the slightest thought as to what she wanted. This was the man who, for the good of his people, deprived Talim of a childhood. Link felt the fire of hatred burn at the knowledge of what this man had done, but try as he might he could not extinguish it. Sanput wasn't a stupid man, with him on the platform was three guards armed with spears.  
  
"I'll ask again Father," Talim said keeping her cool, "what is the meaning of this."  
  
"I should as the same question of you daughter," he spoke evenly in his gravelly voice, "why was this creature in your tent?"  
  
"Link is a sign from the Wind Deity," Talim's voice could be heard, by Link, to begin breaking down, "he hasn't come to harm us."  
  
"You have been deceived daughter," he stated it matter of fact, "this creature is nothing of the sort. Now answer my question, what was he doing in your tent?"  
  
"He was injured," Link knew that Talim was a strong girl, but faced with what she viewed as her law for the past fifteen years, she was beginning to waiver. "I was trying to save him."  
  
"Talim," He looked into her eyes with a piercing stare, "he will kill you."  
  
"You don't even know him," she now screamed, all sense of calm gone as her father approached her, "you just don't want me to leave. You want me to stay with the tribe while the world is destroyed. You don't care what happens to-" Talim could not finish her sentence, not with the stinging pain that her father had brought upon her face.  
  
When Link tried to move to her aid he found his stomach getting better acquainted with the butt end of a spear, causing him to kneel down in pain.  
  
"Do you see how he has turned you against us?" Had Link the capabilities he would have killed the man where he stood, for he never wavered even after what he had just done. "You are destined to be the greatest of all the priests and priestesses ever, you can't let such rabble as him stop you."  
  
"What about what I want," Talim said still clutching her throbbing cheek.  
  
"That doesn't matter." He still spoke evenly.  
  
"Shut up!" Link breathed heavily as he rose again to his feet, "You talk about destiny and fate like that's all there is to life, but you're wrong." As he spoke memories of those that had once depended on him the 'Hero of Time' burst forth. "The needs of your tribe and the needs of your future are all important but, you put the needs of everyone else over that of your own daughter every time. What right do you have to be called her father?" As Link spoke the composed man made his way to him.  
  
"You are only a child yourself," he spoke with an air of superiority, "what do you know of destiny and the world."  
  
"More than you ever will." When he last spoke Sanput grabbed him by his collar and brought the youth up to meet his steely gaze. Even feeling his strength ebbing, even feeling the air escape his lungs, Link did not waiver, looking at Talim he knew his purpose. "I know what it's like to loose a family without ever knowing them, if you're not careful you'll know the same." Taking this to be some kind of threat Sanput used his free hand and punched Link in the still healing ribs. Despite the pain, despite the urge to just give up, he pressed on.  
  
"Bastard," his calm finally broken Link allowed himself a small smirk, "what does a demon like you know about family?" His voice broke in a yell. "I have given up everything for my family, my people, I see that every time I look in a mirror. I gave up even my eye for-"  
  
"I gave up my life," Link said evenly staring into the steel, "because of a threat that is so far away yet so dangerous I gave up my life, my family, everything. I can never go back, because of my destiny." The last word spat out like bitter medicine.  
  
"Link." Talim whispered, still clutching at her cheek.  
  
"The Evil Seed." Sanput let go of Link's collar, allowing him to land on the ground. "The evil that Talim felt on the winds seven years ago."  
  
"That is why I'm here," Link spoke, standing tall.  
  
"How can I believe you?"  
  
"Look in your daughter's eyes."  
  
"Talim," Sanput called her over reaching his hand out to her. When Sanput looked in those eyes for the first time in a long time he saw something. Strength. This was not the little girl who had called out to her father when the sky thundered. Determination. The will of a soul who wanted to save those she cared about. Love. Something he had not seen in a long time.  
  
"Father," Talim whispered as she looked into his softening features.  
  
"You'll go no matter what, won't you?" She nodded her affirmation. "Even knowing the risks?" Again she nodded. "Even knowing the sacrifice?" Another silent nod. "Then go," he whispered for her ears only, "remember that your parents love you very much."  
  
"I will father," she whispered back.  
  
"Protect my daughter." Sanput commanded Link, not looking at him. "You'll be all she has." Link remained silent.  
  
Within the hour they had left the people of the Wind Tribe. Talim had packed some scant belongings and some bandages in case they needed them. Link felt the familiar weight of the Master Sword and his Hylian shield on his back. There was no grand celebration or a send off of any kind. Talim said her good byes to her parents and grandmother and that was all. However, before they left Talim freed her sparrow Alun, saying that he deserved to travel the winds freely.  
  
Link was kept unaware of one thing though. No matter who and no matter for what reason when a member of the Wind Tribe left, they were never allowed back. It was in this way that Talim had become even more like him, for to her people she was also dead.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
I got nothing to say this time. Nothing at all, anyway how am I doing?  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	5. Five

See Chapter one for disclaimer.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
Somewhere else in the world two souls met. At different times both had wielded the sword know as the Soul Edge. One was a ghostly apparition of a man, one who had died seven years ago but still fought to reclaim his lost power. In his hands he wielded a sword made of the scattered fractions of the Soul Edge, his power however was no where near what it had once been. He needed more power and for that he had to battle the sword's current wielder. Such was the resolve of Cervantes De Leon.  
  
The other was once a proud man, but the power of the Soul Edge had taken his body and enslaved his soul. This man, under the swords guidance had sought out the pieces of the blade in order to gain even greater power. Once a warrior, once a knight, this man's soul sought redemption even as his body committed sin after sin. In the body of the knight Siegfried Schtauffen was the Azure Nightmare.  
  
The two would battle for the right to wield the blade. Both knew that when all was said and done only one of them would walk away from this battle. Victorious or otherwise.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The golem had heard about his opponent. This creature that had seemed to be made of shards of the blade. He knew that each one of them would add to his power immensely. This creature would be an easy enough opponent, nothing like the damn pirate that nearly destroyed him. Where as this creature depended solely on the shards, Astaroth had a power all his own.  
  
Astaroth's opponent was nothing more than a collection of shards, all it knew was that it wanted more shards. Anything that had one was treated as a threat and possible boon to it's power, anything that didn't was considered food for it's hunger. The creature Charade had no will of it's own, only the desire for more.  
  
_____________________________  
  
It had been tracking them for about a day, both seemed to have that which he desired. The creature was once a person, but it had long ago rid itself of it's humanity. Now like so many others all that remained was the desire for more of the shards.  
  
It had resolved to take things slowly, attack it's opponents when they were at their weakest then take their shards. It was patient unlike so many of the others, it would chose it's moment. At some point they would let their guard down, then the green warrior and the girl would fall to it, the being that now called itself Necrid.  
  
_____________________________  
  
It had been about three days since Link and Talim left the tribe. By some strange power that Talim had attributed to the winds she was able to sense the location of the Soul Edge. The direction was very vague though, at that point all that Talim knew was that the Soul Edge was somewhere west of them. Heading in that direction the two had entered a forest. Link was glad to see that the forests here were somewhat the same as the forests in Hyrule.  
  
They walked on what Link called a game trail, something that predators used to hunt prey. Talim was at first worried at this but Link dispelled her fears saying that they were too big a prey for what animals used this trail during the day. However night was fast approaching them and Link thought that it would be better to make camp and get a fire going.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Talim asked, she had changed her clothes back to the ones that she wore when they first met, insisting that they looked better on her. Somehow through one of his Goddesses Link had been able to avoid another confrontation with the 'cultural barrier' as he called it. Talim had been quieter than he had expected when they started the journey, she would go hours without saying a word. Link thought that it had to do with the conditions in which she left her people.  
  
"We should try to get upwind of the game trail," Link said as he used his sword to cut a path through some growth, "that way if some predator happens to use this one it won't get our scent."  
  
He cut through the brush for a good few minutes before they reached a clearing. This clearing seemed to be a camp ground, a place where travelers would rest. The area was somewhat large, about twenty yards around, there was a pit lined with rocks at the northern edge that seemed to be a fire pit. The most noticeable feature however was the pond that resided in the eastern edge of the camp. It wasn't a very large pond but at the same time it was enough for them to refill their water supply.   
  
"This should do fine," Link said with a hint of satisfaction, "we can rest here for the night."  
  
"Beautiful," Talim whispered looking at the pond. Indeed it was beautiful, in the light of the late sun the waters appeared to be almost as golden as Link's hair. Talim had seen many forests and many ponds, but she had never had the opportunity to explore either of them. She wanted to feel the waters of that pond, but knew that Link would be uncomfortable if she did.  
  
"I need you to set up camp Talim," Link asked her, "I'll get some wood for the fire."  
  
Talim was starting to hate the nights, they seemed so cold and lonely ever since they had left her people. She missed her people terribly and wanted nothing more than to go home, but she knew she couldn't. Whatever evil the winds of the west had brought needed to be stopped, this more than anything drove her onward. Besides she knew that no matter what, just like Link she could never go home.  
  
Link had done what he could, but she didn't want to burden him with the knowledge that she could never return. Daily she could see the regret in his eyes, the fear and she knew that if he found out what she had done, despite it being her choice, there would only be more. She knew that in some way Link cared for her, that he would do all that he could and more for her. So far in the past three days that they traveled he had not complained once about his injuries, but she could see that he was still very much hurt. Talim decided that she would check his wraps, if only to feel his warmth again.  
  
"This should be enough for tonight," when Link returned he carried with him a bundle of wood and dried leaves. Talim had prepared her bedroll and set out some of the travel bread and cheese that they had. Neither the bread or cheese tasted very good, but Link had told her that this was a pretty normal meal for a traveler. When Link got the fire going the two travelers set to warming themselves in the quickly cooling night.  
  
"How are you feeling Talim?" Link asked as he settled in front of a tree, preparing to go to sleep.  
  
"Not bad I guess," she said still warming her self by the fire, "But I think I should have dressed warmer." She shivered a little after saying this. Seeing her shiver, Link got up from his place at the tree and taking the blanket from on top of her bedroll wrapped it around her shoulders.  
  
"That's what it's there for," he smiled looking into her face, "I don't want you to get a chill." Once he finished Link set to making himself comfortable against his tree again.  
  
"What about you?" Talim asked quickly turning to look at Link, this elicited a questioning look from the youth. "I mean," she seemed at a lose for words, "what about your wounds?"  
  
"I'm all right," Link tried to assure her, "it doesn't hurt much anymore."  
  
"But still," Talim pleaded into his eyes, "I just think- I want to-"  
  
"Maybe you should," Link said. Seeing her relieved a little made Link realize something, she had under gone a massive change in the past three days. Talim no longer traveled with her people, she traveled in a direction that was mostly unknown to her. With so much change to deal with she needed something familiar, that something was Link. In the time that he had been here, she had almost daily inspected his injuries and would often change his bandages. This was more for Talim's sake than his, until he took her home he realized that he would have to become her home.  
  
As soon as Link removed his shirt and tunic Talim took to inspecting his ribs. She wondered how many times she had done this? How many times had she wrapped bandages around them? How many times had she felt his injuries? It must have been countless times, but why then did this time feel different?  
  
His body felt firmer than before, but less rigid. He was relaxed, comfortable even around her. When she wrapped newer bandages around his ribs, she felt all his muscles. His body was well toned and strong, Talim wondered why she never noticed it before. She felt the texture of his skin and for some reason she lingered.  
  
If Link didn't know any better he would have sworn that he felt different hands on him, these hands felt warmer than the ones that usually changed his bandages. They were softer too. These hands, Link noticed, were more suited to the embrace of a lover than that of a nurse. They traced lines over his waist and almost made him shiver. He did, however draw in a shaky breath.  
  
"Are you okay?" Talim grew fearful when she heard that breath, "I didn't hurt anything did I?"  
  
"No," Link said swallowing hard, "that- that didn't hurt at all." When she moved to look into his eyes, he felt his confidence falling and memories flooded in. This girl had, Talim had shown him nothing but affection. She had dressed his injuries, fed and sheltered him. Always when she had done so she had smiled. Talim had cried for him even without knowing why.  
  
Talim's own memories of the past few weeks flooded in when she looked in his eyes. He had made the rain fall just for her, had talked to her. The times that he fought to find the right words, only to lose and stumble over his own lip. He had fought her father and somehow won the battle of words. He had made her laugh and made her cry. No one had ever gotten so close to her before, whether they were afraid or just didn't care. Only this boy from a world away had. This pointed eared youth.  
  
"Talim I," to silence him Talim put a finger to his lip, then finishing her wrapping she again looked at him in the eye. Those brown eyes didn't seem so innocent then, they seemed sadder. They seemed to plead for something.  
  
"Link," Talim whispered, "I don't know what to say." She looked away from him, confused. She didn't understand what was so difficult that she was at a lose for words.  
  
Brushing aside an errant strand of hair on Talim's face Link smiled again. When she felt his hands on her face Talim looked back at him to see him smiling. Words seemed to lose all meaning in that instant as they felt themselves drawn to each other, pulled by some unseen force. They stopped then, their breathes warming each other. Looking even deeper in the others eyes they confirmed what both wanted. The expanse between them ended as their lips met.  
  
Their eyes closed as they felt the world around them disappear. For that instant there was nothing else, no battle, no exile, no Soul Edge. All that mattered was the existence of the other.  
  
When it ended both felt something end as another began. They felt a piece of themselves die as another was born. Things had changed between the Wind Shaman Talim and the Hero of Time Link forever.  
  
"Link," Talim said looking into his slanted beautiful eyes, "come to bed." Since they had begun traveling Link had slept as far from Talim as was possible. She wanted tonight of all nights to be different.   
  
"Right." Was all he managed to say. That night under a clear sky the two slept, nothing more than that, but to them it felt right. Neither knew what the morning would bring but both knew that they would face it together.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
I think that one went over well. I'd like to take a moment here to thank my reviewers, you guys really know how to keep someone's confidence up. I hope that this one lives up to the rest of them, now things are going to start moving alot faster. So I hope you look forward to more from me.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	6. Six

See chapter one for disclaimer  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
That night Talim dreamt of endless plains, warm rains and a certain boy playing on his ocarina. She was concerned though, what did this mean between them? Certainly she had feelings for him, but she wondered how deep they ran. Right now Link was the only person in the world who she could turn to. She could not go home, not ever. She worried that maybe her feelings weren't real, that maybe they shouldn't have kissed. Yet it felt so right.  
  
When Talim awoke it was just before sunrise. Link still slept and would likely sleep a while longer, Talim's mind however was a flurry of activity. She could not concentrate, could not think. Reluctantly she removed herself from the bedroll and his arms. Even as she left his arms she could feel herself longing to return to them, she felt comforted in them, yet she knew as well as he the loneliness that they felt at losing their homes.  
  
Looking over to the pond Talim thought, maybe the cold waters would be enough to clear her head a little. She had admired it in the late sun yesterday and now in the early morning light it looked even more inviting. She recalled that it had been a very long time since she had been able to take a decent bath, even longer since she had the chance to immerse herself completely.  
  
Then she thought of Link, he had been very adamant about keeping what he considered personal, well personal. Sometimes though it was funny to watch his face turn red, she also recalled how sometimes he would turn his head to look only to stop himself before actually seeing anything. His notions of modesty seem strange to her, she had been more intimate with him than anybody else. She could tell that he obviously wanted to look, so why didn't he?  
  
Brushing aside her thoughts on that matter, Talim removed her clothes and immersed herself in the surprisingly clean waters of that pond. That boy, no matter how she felt about him, could be very frustrating.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Link himself awoke some time after Talim, in truth it was the sounds of water splashing that roused him from his dreamless sleep. He realized that it was probably Talim bathing in the water. Link knew that she would not mind if he saw her, but he did. Though they were intimate last night they were not that intimate. Only involved people do that sort of thing, but weren't they involved now.  
  
The whole matter made Link's head hurt, he had not intended on anything like last night. Originally Link's plan had been to find the Soul Edge destroy it and then decide what he would do afterwards. He had not intended on meeting someone or having his first kiss.  
  
It struck him as odd that Talim had been his first. It was something he had never given any thought to. His life, as strange as it seemed, was too enveloped in protecting his people for him to give any thought to something as small as that. He had lived his whole life for others, to the point that he did not know what he would do after he embarked on this last quest to save them. Could he be with Talim in a world that so obviously didn't accept him?  
  
He realized something then, Talim had never once told him that she could swim. Her splashing did not seem very panicked when she woke him, but how long had she been in the water? Link could not see her from his vantage point under the blanket. All he knew now was that there was no sound coming from the small lake.  
  
With a speed born of fear Link jumped from the bedroll to see if she was safe. The sight that he beheld then took his breath away. Talim had just risen from the water, the drops that flew with her sparkled like small rainbows in the early morning sun. He could see a smile that glowed brighter than any light, Talim's closed eyes showed more delight than any time he had seen before. Her entire body shimmered with reflected light. Link could do nothing but stand there and admire the angel that had risen before him only to dive back down.  
  
When Talim rose again she stayed above the water, in his fear Link had forgotten that the pond was no more than a few feet deep. However when she stood Link was able to see everything, but even as he looked he could do nothing. This priestess, this woman had ensnared him. He could not move, did not want to move. Talim was all that he saw.  
  
"Oh you're awake?" Talim said when she finally noticed Link. "What's wrong?" She said when she noticed him staring. Shaking his head as if to remove a thought from his mind Link picked up the blanket, then using it to shield his eyes he walked over to Talim.  
  
"We need to leave soon," Link said from behind the blanket, a bit strained, "I'll scout ahead while you get dressed." When he sensed Talim's body near his, Link wrapped the blanket around her, seeing only her face then. He laughed nervously then and turned a slight shade of red.  
  
"What's wrong?" Talim asked as she tilted her head slightly to the right. For some reason she had a hard time concentrating with Link so close and she noticed still not wearing his shirt.  
  
"Nothing," Link spoke a little too quickly, "I just don't want to waste any daylight."  
  
"I see," Talim said, taking the blanket with her own hands, "we'd better hurry then. Hey Link," she said as he turned his back to her, "what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't know," Link whispered, "the only thing we can do is keep going forward." It was the way he lived his life, no matter what keep moving forward. This had kept him going throughout his life, no matter the hardship or the threat if you kept moving forward you would eventually come upon something worthwhile.  
  
Link soon put his shirt and sword back on. When he had reached the outskirts of the camp he felt something strange yet familiar, a piece of the Soul Edge. It was more than the fragment that he felt then, he could feel the eyes of something watching him. Link had thought that he and Talim had been followed by something, but he could not figure out what. This close to the entity though he could feel nothing but malice, it knew what he had and wanted it for itself.  
  
His mind wandered to Talim who was for the moment unprotected, would this creature attack her if it felt she was an easier prey? Drawing his bow Link knocked an arrow and aimed it at the area that he thought was where the creature hid. Then he fired. Link knew from the change in the air that he got the creatures attention, then without making a sound he ran as fast as he could away from Talim. The creature soon followed.  
  
When Link had made it far enough away he confronted the creature with his sword and shield at the ready. The creature seemed like a normal enough person from the waist down, it was the waist up that caught his attention. It wore a strange jewel strapped to it's center that seemed to shift colors, spikes protruded from it's green body, from it's spiked head it's red, pupil less eyes showed nothing but hate. It's left arm bulged with veins and ended in a three pronged claw that gripped what looked like a sphere of pure energy. Horns seemed to actually grow from it's wrist.  
  
"What are you?" Link asked the creature, astounded by it. In all his travels, in all his time, in all his world there was nothing like this.  
  
The creature rambled angrily speaking in a tongue that Link could not begin to understand, the only words that made any sense to him were "Necrid," and "Soul Edge." Not wanting to waist anymore words on the young boy in green Necrid attacked, the sphere in it's hand turning into a long spike that it swung at him.  
  
Link parried the blow with his sword only to find another spike in Necrid's other hand swing again. Blocking the blow with his shield Link then took a step back. As he did so the two spikes turned into on giant axe like weapon. It was all Link could do to dive away as the axe swung down, hitting the ground hard. As he spun around to get up Link raised his sword just in time to block an energy spike that swung down after him.  
  
Using his Master Sword Link was then somehow able to block the two energy spikes as they came down, crossed, onto him. As the two stared each other down Necrid again spoke something unintelligible before it brought it's head crashing into Link's.  
  
Link stumbled back and cursed himself for leaving himself open for the creature's next attack. That attack came as Necrid's malformed shoulder came crashing into Link's still healing ribcage. With an anguished cry Link flew back a good distance and landed on his back. Struggling to get up Link discovered that he could not breath.   
  
The energy weapon that Necrid used turned into a whip that it used to strangle Link. The creature relished the anguished cries of the young Hylian, each one sounded like a beautiful song, tasted like a delicious meal. Just a little more and the boy would die of suffocation, then Necrid would claim his fragment.  
  
Link's vision became spotty, he could no longer struggle. Inwardly he cursed his luck, he had come so far to this world only to be defeated by a monster that would not have stood a chance against him had he been a full strength. He didn't want to die, didn't want to leave Talim without saying good bye. With his last breath he would entreat the Goddesses of his world to protect her and keep her alive. A single tear escaped his strained eyes as he wished that he did not have to leave his Wind Shaman like this.  
  
Just when Link thought he was finished something happened, he wasn't entirely sure what though. All he knew was that he was able to breath. His hazy vision made out the silhouette of young girl, Talim he realized. In her hands were the two arm blades that she called Syi Sarika and Loka Luha. These were the weapons that she used in her wind dance. Somehow she used them to break Necrid's hold over him.  
  
"Link," Talim whispered, caressing his fallen form. Then rising to face Necrid she raised her weapons. The creature stared her down as it rubbed it's swollen jaw. "What are you?" She asked. Necrid responded in a language that Talim could not understand. "Human," she gasped, "your human aren't you?"  
  
Using the twin spikes the creature bared down on Talim. From each side it swung at her. Using her own twin blades Talim blocked each attack, then using Necrid's own knees as spring board she flipped back kicking Necrid in the process. Then as she landed Talim sprung forward her fist connecting to it's face causing the creature to fall on it's back.  
  
As Necrid rose to it's knees Talim leaped over it using the flat of her elbow blades she smashed her weapons into Necrid's face as she did. It roared then as it rapidly got to it's feet, Talim knew that whatever this creature was saying it did so with a great amount of anger. Now it's red eyes seethed with even greater hatred.  
  
"I won't forgive you," Talim whispered looking at Link's fallen form, "I'll make you pay for hurting him." She charged the creature then, her blades aimed at his midsection to deliver what she was sure would be a fatal blow. The creature tried it's best to evade, but even as Talim's blades did not kill it they did shatter the jewel at it's chest. from it fell a strange metal shard, one that Talim was very familiar with.  
  
As it roared in pain, clutching it's chest Necrid fell to his knees. As it did this a green portal opened behind it and began to suck in all that was around it, Link and Talim included.  
  
"Link!" Talim cried out as she reached him. Securing his body to the ground with her own Talim held him tight. It wasn't long until she understood the reason that the portal opened, the jewel at it's center was what keep Necrid in this world, without it he could not stay. Looking over at it she saw the creature's claws firmly embedded into the ground as it's legs were pulled by the force of the vortex. Apparently the portal was pulling it with the greatest force.  
  
Using all her strength Talim summoned a mighty wind, one that swept Necrid from the ground and pushed it to the vortex. As soon as it entered the portal closed and the winds returned to normal. When things quieted down Talim felt a familiar hand on her head. Link had come too.  
  
"Talim," he whispered, "are you okay."  
  
"Idiot," she cried, tears streaming down her face, "idiot, idiot, idiot. What were you thinking doing that? What would I have done if something happened to you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Link whispered, Talim continued to cry, "I was trying to protect you, but I guess you wound up protecting me again, sorry."  
  
"I don't want you to protect me," as she spoke Link stopped caressing her hair suddenly, "I just want you with me."  
  
Link considered this, in all his life he had fought alone. Yes he had help, but he was always alone whenever he jumped into the fray. He knew that Talim did not need his protection now, she was strong enough to fend for herself, but she wanted him by her side. He realized then that he wanted the same, not a damsel in distress, but a companion. Someone he could trust his life to.  
  
"Talim," he whispered bringing her into an embrace as they laid there, "I won't leave your side, ever." He understood what she meant to him, everything. He knew that if Talim was fighting at his side then he could accomplish anything. Little did he know that Talim had come to the same conclusion.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
Writer's block sucks.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	7. Seven

See chapter one for disclaimer.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
"It's been a while hasn't it," the Golem spoke in a gravely voice, "Nightmare." The shard monster had been like nothing to him, falling to his might like so many others. Now the golem Astaroth had more power, enough he felt, to defeat the current wielder.  
  
"Yes it has," the soul of the sword spoke though it's host, "I thought that you had fallen to that pitiful pirate?" Nightmare felt the power that now resided in Astaroth, he knew that the golem had been busy gathering the shards on it's own.  
  
Astaroth however knew nothing of Nightmare's power now that he had defeated the pirate Cervantes. Until recent Nightmare had no use for the golem, it had no soul and as such could not nourish him. It did now posses a rather large number of shards that it had incorporated into it's body though. Nightmare would relish the power that Astaroth would provide for him, then when the battle would be over he would take his old servant again, knowing the suffering he would cause it.  
  
_____________________________  
  
It was early morning when he had arrived at the town, the people were still asleep in their beds as the sailors that docked in the ports left the taverns and brothels to return to their ships. It had been a long road to the west, through his own Island nation and that of it's warring foe.  
  
Any that passed by him knew that he was a mercenary, one that had been give the name 'Demon' and 'The One Man Army'. He had come here feeling the energies of his metal shard pulsate. He was not under the influence of the shard but he could feel that something was about to happen here.  
  
He was a patient man, he would wait. He knew that whatever it was it would lead him to the Sword of Heroes that he sought, the Soul Edge.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The name of the town... didn't matter, it was one of many places that have been forgotten in time. Link and Talim had been traveling for weeks since the confrontation with the extra-dimensional creature that had lead them to acquiring another piece of the Soul Edge. They stood at the outcropping of a forest over looking the town. It was a small town located somewhere on the Indian Ocean. Their travel had been swift and silent with Link now fully healed from his initial injuries.  
  
The town itself had only one noticeable feature, a port. There in that port were about a half a dozen sailing ships, one of them was bound to allow passengers. There was a small bazaar at the wharfs that looked like it had numerous trade posts.  
  
"What do we do now Link?" Talim asked from his side.  
  
"You need to go into town," Link spoke quietly, "I don't want a repeat of the incident with your tribe, so I'll stay here for now." They hadn't said much until then, they had no need to.  
  
"Maybe I should get a cloak for you while I'm there," Talim offered, "something to hide your ears. That way we don't have to worry about what they think."  
  
"That's a good idea," Link said as he reached into his sword belt. When he found what he was looking for he placed something into Talim's hand and said, "this should be enough."  
  
"This is," Link had placed in her hand three green sparkling jewels, "what is this?"  
  
"Rupees," Link said plainly, wondering why Talim was at such a lose for words, "I know that it isn't the currency here but I think that these will do."  
  
"I think they will," Talim knew little of matters of money. In truth she knew nothing, but she did know that the traders that the Wind Tribe dealt with were always more concerned about it than anything else. Emeralds, she believed these green stones were called. To some they were worth more than their lives, but the only value Talim had placed on them personally were that Link gave them to her.  
  
Leaving her travel bag, Talim and Link parted wordlessly, their eyes saying more than words ever could. Talim trekked down that outcropping to the town, leaving the youth in green alone for the time being.  
  
_____________________________  
  
In her time Talim had seen many villages, but never once had entered. Link had told her that this village hadn't been very different compared to one from his own world, but still this was her first time ever seeing this many people outside of her tribe.  
  
As she roamed the village Talim's senses were assaulted by various sights, sounds and smells. Everything here was so strange and new. Talim saw many peoples selling their wares saying how much of a bargain or how rare their items were, many had assaulted her in this manner. The priestess though was intent on her task, however new and different this experience was she longed to return to the familiarity that was the Hylian boy.  
  
"Excuse me," Talim leaned over a counter to get the attention of a street vendor, "hello sir?" The merchant was intently studying a small diamond that he had come into the possession of. This merchant wasn't the most reputable looking of the lot, but he was the closest. Drawing in a deep breath Talim prepared for her next move. "Hey, old man!" She screamed right into the grimy merchant's ear.  
  
"What?!" The merchant looked up at Talim, startled at the loud noise that she had just made. "Oh," he began relieved that it was just a young girl, "what can I get for you little miss?"  
  
"I want that." Talim pointed to a light looking, dark green cloak. She didn't know what Link liked to wear, but she knew that he had an affinity to the color green. The cloak she was sure, would be able to cover enough of his face that he would go unnoticed.  
  
"Fine choice missy," the merchant looked her over thinking that he could get a good price out of her, "that one costs about ten gold pieces." He had bought that cloak from an old tailor for less than half that, but sizing up the strange girl he figured that she would probably pay around that much.  
  
'You'll only take gold huh?" Talim asked the nodding old merchant, sullen, "then I guess that this isn't going to work out after all." When Talim opened her hands she revealed the largest emerald that the grimy old merchant had seen in a long time. "Sorry for wasting your time." Talim smiled brightly as she began to walk away.  
  
"Wait," the merchant called out, stuttering, "I think that maybe something could be arranged." Talim smiled even brighter as the two traded goods. She had gotten Link a cloak and only used one of his rupees to do so.  
  
As Talim left the town to return to Link, she thought of how nice it would be to see the sights of this hamlet with him. She dreamed of the two walking arm in arm smiling at each other. The chances of that happening were small since Link did not like the crowds in this world, but she knew that a girl could always dream.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Link was starting to worry, Talim had taken far too long to get a simple cloak. He had originally intended on having her purchase passage on one of the ships then go to the ship some time after dark. Her idea of going to buy a cloak had seemed like a good one. With the exception of his ears Link knew that he could pass for a normal human being, so hiding them under a hood did not seem like such a bad idea.  
  
She was taking too long. Perhaps someone had felt her pieces of the Soul Edge again? It had happened before, who's to say that some other force wasn't after her again? She could be injured right now and need his help. Yes she had handled herself well before, but he still worried.  
  
Just as Link had decided on leaving the outcropping and going to save Talim she had appeared on the horizon, a dark green bundle close to her breast. She ran to him, a smile so bright that all Link could do was try not to stare was on her face.  
  
"Link!" Talim called out waving a free hand at the boy.  
  
Link then placed his hand on his face and shook it. He really needed to stop being amazed every time she had smiled. He knew that it was impossible though, in spite of everything Talim had kept her smile. It was something he was grateful for. Though his mind wavered he heart never did, he would protect her and return her to her people. This he promised himself.  
  
"Link," she repeated herself a little out of breath. They were closer together now, Talim had placed the green bundle behind her back. "Here," she produced the bundle to him with both hands, "I got the cloak and I only used one of your rupees to do it." Talim beamed with pride at her accomplishment.  
  
"Thank you," Link said taking the bundle from her. Talim shot Link a look then, her cheeks red as her mouth was slightly agape. Underneath the bundle Link had taken Talim's right hand with his left. He smiled into her eyes then as he squeezed her hand gently. After he smiled, Talim immediately smiled back.  
  
Things had been going slowly between them, each afraid to make the next move. In spite of all that they had been through, together and otherwise, they were still teenagers. They both knew that they had a strong bond with the other, but neither wanted to test that bond to it's limits. It was an awkward situation that they found themselves in, everything seemed to move two steps forward only to move one step back.  
  
"Let's try it on then," Link said, breaking the tension. The cloak was a good fit, with the hood down it barely scrapped the ground. The hood up was another matter, no matter how hard Link tried he could not get it to cover enough of his head that his ears would not show.  
  
"I think it's your hat," Talim innocently spoke pointing to the offending piece of clothing, "maybe you should take it off." Talim knew that it was impossible however, ever since they had left Link had never taken off the cap. Even when she caught him bathing in a river he still wore that hat and if he noticed her he would turn several shades of red, yell for her to go away then almost faint, it was a very tiring process.  
  
"You're probably right," Link said with some regret. Taking off the cap proved Talim correct as Link was now able to fully conceal his ears under the hood.  
  
"Much better," Talim said, leaning forward with her hands behind her back to get a better look at his face, "but now what are you going to do without your precious hat?" Link smirked at her, then using both hands he put the green cap on Talim, covering her eyes with it.  
  
"I think that look is pretty good for you." Link laughed. When Talim lifted up the hat she first pouted, then seeing Link laugh the way he did she joined him. It was a strange sound, one that Link had just discovered despite the fact that they had spent so much time together. Talim's laugh was pure, angelic, a sound that he found himself wanting to hear more of.  
  
"Hey Link," Talim broke him out of yet another trance, "let's go I want to show you the town."  
  
"Sure," Link smiled, "sounds like fun."  
  
_____________________________  
  
The sun was still high in the sky as the pair entered the hamlet. Although this was a small town it was surprisingly busy, the bazaar was just as lively as Talim had left it. People of many walks of life all gathered here to trade goods and news. When the merchant that sold Talim the cloak saw her he smiled and waved at the girl.  
  
"Hey Link," Talim turned around from his side to look at him, "is there anything you want to do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Link asked, confused underneath his cloak.  
  
"I mean that this is our first time in a new town together," Talim giggled, "we should have a fun date."  
  
"Date," Link stuttered, "I, uh, I think that..." Link was rubbing the back of his head above the cloak, "We should probably try to find a boat first." Link spoke too quickly he knew, he just hoped that Talim didn't notice.  
  
"You're probably right," Talim said looking into him, "then what?"  
  
"Uh..." Link thought of his options, "we eat?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Talim smiled as she started walking ahead of him to the docks, "you'd better hurry up." She said without looking back. Did she know? Did she know that every time she did something like that it made him squirm? More to the point did she enjoy it?  
  
Link dismissed the thought, saving it for a later time. First they needed to find a boat, but that should have not taken too long. Too many firsts had happened to him since arriving on this world, his first serious injury, his first time seeing a naked girl... his first kiss.  
  
"Focus Link, focus." He shook his head then quickening his pace he caught up with Talim.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"So where you heading?" The Mariner asked. The two had asked the first ship that they came across in hopes of getting to their destination as soon as possible.  
  
"West." Link said from underneath his hood.  
  
"That's pretty vague," the mariner chided, "where west, Europe? Africa? There is a lot of west after all." Link sized up the mariner. He appeared in his late twenties, his hair was jet black with a single odd bang in the front and long sideburns. His eyes were a light brown, that matched his tanned skin. He wore a white and black vest with a gold trim that had tails on his bare chest with gold bracers on his wrists. His white pants ended in metallic shin guards and boot. Next to him was a barrel of water that he was bringing up to his ship.  
  
"Europe," Talim said, "to Germany if possible."  
  
"Germany miss?" The mariner said, eyeing the girl in a way that Link did not appreciate, "that's a ways away from here."  
  
"Can you do it?" Link asked the mariner.  
  
"No," he said plainly, "but I can get you to Italy if you have the money."  
  
"Here," Link produced two shimmering red jewels from his cloak, "this should be enough to cover our travel expenses." The mariner whistled when he saw the jewels, it had been a long time since he had seen rubies like them. These two gems were enough to cover their passage and back.  
  
"That'll do," he said, "we leave in the morning, be ready." Taking the gems the mariner went back to his work. "My name's Maxi by the way." Hefting the barrel on his back the mariner named Maxi left.  
  
"Now what?" Talim turned to look at Link. He had been avoiding this as much as possible, he did not know what to do. This had never been on a date before, he had recalled Zelda telling him about what she did on her dates but he never paid attention, why would he want to listen to his sister's dating stories.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Link said hesitantly, he could not think of anything so he figured that maybe Talim had some kind of idea. This was getting to be too much, why couldn't they just act like they normally did.  
  
"I don't know," she said, still wearing his hat, "whatever you want." She was not making this any easier.  
  
"Well," not knowing what else to do Link just said out loud his first thought, "I'm hungry."  
  
"Good idea," Talim said apparently not noticing his anxiety, "let's get something to eat." Link smiled despite himself, somehow his luck had held out.  
  
_____________________________  
  
As the day wore on Link had discovered that this date wasn't much different than what they normally did. Talim ate and spoke of the traditions of the Wind Tribe while Link listened intently. Then when he talked of Hyrule, Talim did the same.  
  
They sat in a dark corner of a local tavern on the edge of the town for obvious reasons. The two had been silently talking, ignoring the comments and glances of the other patrons as they did. Most likely it was due to the outfit that Talim wore, it had been too revealing for Link's comfort but Talim liked it the best. It was the same one that she had worn the day they met, but now amongst all the strangers it was beginning to draw too much attention.  
  
As if to draw attention away from the two in the shadows someone walked into the tavern. He was around the same age as Maxi, that much was obvious. He wore his own jet black hair in a pony tail, a strange hair piece holding it in place. His skin was tanned as many were in these parts and he needed to shave, but it was also obvious that he was not from the area. His chest was covered in armor, as was his shoulder and at his left he wore a sword of eastern design. At his waist he wore a pair of thigh guards. One of them, the right one, was inscribed with characters that neither Link or Talim could read. he gave off the same feeling that the creature Necrid had, this man had a piece of the Soul Edge.  
  
Keen brown eyes scanned the common room, settling on the two in the corner. With steady firm steps the man made his way to the two. Taking the open seat without an invitation he settled himself in.  
  
"So your the two?" The man spoke casually.  
  
"Yeah," Link said under his hood, "who are you?"  
  
"I'm Heishiro Mitsurigi," he pointed at himself with his thumb, "age twenty nine and I'm here to challenge you to a duel." he smirked at the two.  
  
"You've got to be kidding," Link said while he shook his head, "we don't have time for this."  
  
"But you have time for this." Mitsurigi said, placing his hand on the table. When he removed it a metal fragment was seen glowing on the table. "I'm sure that you know what this is," he went on, "I'm also sure that you have a few of these yourself. I want them and I know that you are unwilling to give them up. So I will fight you for them if I have to."  
  
"We're not interested," Link said, he could not believe that this man had the gal to waltz in there and demand a fight.  
  
"We can either do this like civilized men," he said, his left hand drifting down to his sword belt, "or we can do this the other way."  
  
"You're serious aren't you?" Link stared down the mercenary as he nodded. "Then there's no other way." Rising from the table Link walked outside the tavern with Talim. Mitsurigi soon followed, knowing that they had accepted his challenge.  
  
"At a boy," he said as he took a swig of the drink that Link left behind, soon he himself left.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Link is this okay?" Talim asked as they waited behind the tavern, "I mean, do you really want to do this?"  
  
"No," Link said, "but it's obvious that he does. If we don't do something to get rid of him then he may attack us when we aren't prepared like he was planning on earlier."  
  
"Ready?" Mitsurigi said as he entered the clearing where Link and Talim waited, "Prepare yourself!"  
  
"I'm your opponent," Link said as he removed his cloak and grabbing his sword and shield after replacing his hat, "if you win you get my shard, but if I win we get your's and you never bother us again."  
  
"Not from around here are you?" Mitsurigi asked seeing the uniqueness of Link's features.  
  
"The Soul Edge has much to do with all forms of life," he said, "I'd like to get this over with now."  
  
"Fine," Mitsurigi smirked as he unsheathed his sword, "now let's begin." Mitsurigi charged at Link with his sword at the ready. Using his shield Link blocked the blow and at the same time swung his own sword.  
  
It missed the mercenary completely and forced him to block another attack. This time Link used his sword. As they backed away Mitsurigi made a stab at him. Link barely averted this by back flipping even further away, then pushing himself forward Link kneed the mercenary in his stomach.  
  
Mitsurigi's armor did it's job as it lessened the impact of the Hylian's knee. Sword met sword again as Mitsurigi's Shishi-Oh clashed with Link's Master Sword causing sparks to fly. Each blade pushed on each other as the two vied for positioning, leaning into their struggle.   
  
Talim watched in abject horror as Link battled the mercenary. Link had just healed, she didn't want him to get hurt again. Link had been miserable when he was injured, unable to fight or protect anyone. She worried almost nightly that he would do something drastic. She remembered the frustration that he felt, the fear. Talim cared deeply for him and didn't want him to get hurt again... or worse.  
  
Mitsurigi had backed away from Link, sheathing his sword. he smirked at Link who did not let his guard down in this. Instead he knelt down and positioned his shield in front of him, his sword still at the ready. Mitsurigi inched his way forward as he prepared his attack The attack would come from above, so he knew that the boy's defense was futile.  
  
As the Demon unsheathed his sword and brought it down on the boy he leap. The two blades clashed, negating either attacks. Link continued to gain altitude however, as he did this he sheathed his sword and pulled out something else from behind him.  
  
Mitsurigi saw this coming and bent his head to the left, narrowly avoiding the weapon. Link then landed on the ground and with his sword still sheathed he used his shield to block Mitsurigi's own attack. Shifting his weight Link off balanced the mercenary and backed away. As he regained his balance Mitsurigi did not notice the next attack until it was too late.  
  
The weapon that Link had let fly earlier had returned and this time he could not prepare a defense. It hit him squarely in the temple and knocked him to the ground. he heard the sharp sound of metal come at him as he rolled to dodge Link's attack. The sword sunk into the ground and Link had to pull it out while Mitsurigi returned to his feet.  
  
Using only one hand Mitsurigi made a vertical slice at Link. He dodged it completely turning his body so that he faced the right side of the mercenary. Seizing his chance the Hero of Time grabbed on to that arm, then kicking off the ground he twisted it as he flipped over Mitsurigi's body. As he shot his head back in pain Link prepared his final attack, using the flat end of his blade the boy slammed his sword into the side of the man that was called the One Man Army's face sending him flying.  
  
When Mitsurigi had enough of his wits about him he tried to move to continue. He could not as he felt the tip of the Master Sword graze against his throat.  
  
"I win," Link said as he breathed heavily, "now keep your end of the deal."  
  
"Hmp," the warrior looked directly into his eyes, there was no malice in either, though Mitsurigi had been enraged by his defeat by the gun Tanegashima he now felt strangely peaceful. "Good fight." He said simply, then he raised his hand at the boy.  
  
"You too," Link said as he lifted Mitsurigi by his outstretched hand.  
  
"Right," Mitsurigi said as he reached into his pocket and gave Link his shard of the Soul Edge, "we should fight again sometime." He laughed as he picked up his sword and walked away. As he walked past Talim he spoke low, something that despite Link's sharp hearing he did not catch. As he spoke Talim's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Are you okay Talim?" Link asked when the Mercenary was gone.  
  
"Yeah," Talim shook her head to dissuade any fears that Link had, "I'm fine."  
  
"C'mon lets go," he said as he replaced his cloak, "we have an early morning ahead of us." As they returned to the village Mitsurigi's words played over and over in her mind.  
  
"You'd better take care of him," he had said, "someone needs to." Feeling her own inhibitions lessen Talim moved closer to Link, so much so that they almost touched. She kept her distance though, not knowing what to do next.  
  
Link felt her near him and acting on his own instincts, those that lead him to kiss her that night all those weeks ago, he wrapped his arm and cloak around her. Talim leaned her head on his shoulder and almost fell asleep right there.  
  
As they walked back to the tavern Link thought about his dreaded first date, it had been awkward, confusing and ended in a big fight, not that different from many other first dates he thought. Still he had someone who he would wake up for.  
  
- To Be Continued  
  
Well I hadn't intended on this one being so long. Still I think that it has turned out well.  
  
I might not be able to update as planned next sunday night or monday morning, things are getting pretty heck tick with my life outside the internet, still I shall do my best to keep this story going until the end, so please be patient?  
  
Things are now continuing to move in the world as Nightmare and Astaroth squared off, who won? I'm not telling until later, until then feel free to review.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	8. Eight

I don't own Soul Calibur or the Legend of Zelda in any of their forms. If you don't like what you are reading feel free to stop at any time.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
It had been a long time since Talim had seen the sea. It had been almost ten years since she traveled from the Polynesian islands to the Thai mainland with her tribe. They had traveled further inland from there and made their way through the Asia continent to where she had met her Hylian friend. Still she missed the sea, here the winds always carried with them the salty sent of the waters. She missed the vast blue of the sky and sea, the golden sun that would greet her in the morning and evening. It had been too long since she saw them.  
  
They had been traveling the sea for about two weeks, in that time Link had barely come out of his room. Of course Talim worried, they had barely spoke the entire journey. Now he seemed to be shutting himself out, Talim missed him horribly, though Link was just a few paces away they seemed to be a world apart.  
  
Trying to take her mind of the boy that was driving her insane, Talim decided to admire the ship that they sailed on. Maxi had named it the Fukushu no Fune, it was a small ship designed by Maxi for speed over anything else. It was about thirty meters across and had two sails. The ship was steered by a wheel located near the stern of the ship, there were no designs or marks of any kind on the ship. Maxi had told her that he had the ship specially made in a hurry, the reasons he kept to himself.  
  
All in all Maxi had been pleasant company, his ship had a very small crew of less than ten men. He had talked to Talim a lot about the sea since they boarded. She liked talking to him, but Talim found herself thinking that he was not Link.  
  
Talim leaned over a side rail to catch a passing breeze, sure she could make one herself but she found natural winds to be more enjoyable. Lately she had been using much of her strength creating winds that pushed the ship closer to their destination, now with the natural winds as strong as they were she could take a break.  
  
"Hello Missy," Maxi said surprising her, "what's the matter." Maxi noticed that she looked sadder as the days passed. With Maxi being the way he was, he could not in good conscience leave things the way they were.  
  
"Nothing," Talim had spoke too quickly, "I'm just admiring the view." It wasn't a total lie, while Talim had been admiring the view she had also thought of how things had been for the past few weeks.  
  
"Missy," Maxi started to laugh heartily, "you are a horrible liar." Soon when Maxi sobered up he spoke more seriously. "So what's wrong and don't give me that everything is fine line."  
  
Talim could say nothing, she just looked down at the passing waters. She didn't want to speak of her problems with this man, it didn't involve him. Maxi was a kind soul and a good person, but despite it all he was still a stranger to her. Like her people Talim had not liked strangers very much, there were only two people that she had ever been close to outside of her tribe. One she had not seen in a long time and the other had seemed to be isolating himself from her.  
  
"It's your traveling companion isn't it?" Maxi spoke surprisingly calm, "I haven't seen him since dinner last night."  
  
"You've seen him?" Talim looked up into his eyes as her emotions fought for control.  
  
"Well," Maxi faltered and nervously scratched the back of his head, "he always gets his meals before everyone else and eats in his room. I thought that you saw him when no one else wasn't around, I mean he seems like the quiet type."  
  
"I haven't seen Link since we left the village." Talim looked away. "It's like he's trying to drive me away." At this Maxi laughed heartily once again.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" He said when he was finished, "You're friend isn't trying to drive you away, he's just..."  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ever since they had boarded the ship Link tried to spend as little time out of his room as possible. He could not sleep, he could barely hold down one meal a day. The ship was so small, always being pushed and rocked by the winds and sea. It was all too much to bare.  
  
There was a little known fact about the Hero of Time, one that even the people of Hyrule never knew. Only one person knew about this and that was his sister Zelda. It was something so awful that he had to hide it from the people at large who thought him invincible, something so horrible that if anyone knew it would shatter him.  
  
Link was horribly seasick.  
  
He could not stand to be like this. Ever since he was small he could not stand boats, unless he was immersed in the waters he would get a queasy feeling in his stomach. Had anyone looked at his window they might see a young pointed eared man vomiting out the side of it.  
  
Link didn't want Talim to see him like this, much less be like this. He knew that as patients go he was probably the worst and Talim would have worried about this. Link had decided that Talim was better off not knowing about his condition, he had perceived that she thought that he was strong, brave and would not let something like a little seasickness get him down. He did not want to shatter that image.  
  
"Link," the sound came at the end of a knock at his door, "are you okay?" On the other side Talim's voice radiated worry. He had wondered what she would worry about, she had not seen him ill or even seen him in...  
  
"I'm an idiot," Link spoke to himself, "she's worried because she hasn't seen me, not because I'm seasick." Link fought furiously to settle his stomach, however a new feeling of guilt had entered into battle with the seasickness for control over his stomach. "I'll be right there," he spoke as his body battled itself.  
  
"Idiot," Talim punched him in the chest while at the same time hugging him when he opened his door, "you said you'd never leave my side, but you disappear right in front of me and- and..." Talim could not finish as she found herself crying in his chest. "I missed you," she whispered through soft sobs.  
  
"I am an idiot," Link said as he just stood there, "I never meant to..." Before Link could finish what he was saying he felt his limbs go heavy as the world around him blacked out.  
  
"Link," Talim said as she felt Link's body become heavier, "what's wrong?" When she never received an answer Talim started to worry, "Link, answer me."  
  
Link's answer came in the form of a slowing heartbeat and less frequent breathing.  
  
"Link," Talim tried again. Seeing that it was not helping she did the only thing that she could think of, she cried out for help. It didn't take long for Maxi and some of the others to come when Talim began screaming for them. Fortunately one of Maxi's crew was an experienced field medic and could help the fallen Hylian. The fact that it meant revealing Link's secret never entered into Talim's mind.  
  
_____________________________  
  
For a while Link didn't feel much of anything, after he collapsed he found himself traveling a dark void. There was nothing as far as he could see, just endless black. His other senses refused to work, he heard nothing, felt nothing. When he tried to move his body, it refused him. he wondered idly if this was the same as when he was sealed in the Sacred Realm for seven years in that alternate time.  
  
"Link," he heard a familiar voice whisper through the void, "wake up." It was a voice that he had become familiar with, one he had not heard in a long time.  
  
"Zelda," Link said as he rubbed his eyes, trying in vain to get the sleep out of them. Then as natural as the dawn, Link found himself in his room in the castle. His memory seemed a bit hazy, he could not recall what had happened just before.  
  
"It's time to wake up," she gentle pushed on his shoulders, "the servants have already finished making breakfast. You also have to meet with some people from Gerudo today, then you have to speak with Darunia about the Rock festival in Goron City."  
  
"That's nice," he said still laying in his bed, "I'll get to it later." Rolling over Link attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
"You're wearing on your sister's patience," Zelda said as she crossed her arms, "do I need to get a cuckoo?"  
  
"No," Link said, "I'm awake."  
  
"Good," Zelda smiled, "get dressed and I'll see you in the dining hall." It was a normal day in the Castle of Hyrule, with the King's passing a few months ago the Princess Zelda had taken the throne and ruled as Proxy.  
  
It was then proven with the Hero of Time's return his relation to the royal family. There were three pieces of evidence that supported this. First was the pendant bearing the seal of the royal family that Link carried with him since he was with the Kokiri. The second was the Master Sword, which was said could only be wielded by a member of the royal family. Finally was the Triforce of Courage, which legend said would seek the heir to Hyrule as it's bearer over all others.  
  
It was with this evidence that the people of Hyrule accepted their hero as the man that would be their Prince. With the deeds that had passed by his hands he was allowed to remain in the castle with the remains of his family. Many had wanted the Hero to be their King, but Link passed those responsibilities to his sister who was far more prepared for them than he would ever be. Now he was more of an emissary and advisor to the Princess.  
  
Link had to admit that he had preferred this to fighting for his life and fearing for his safety. Although there were a lot more politics involved than he thought possible, one of the leading senators in the house was constantly trying to gain control over them. Agahnim had also become more aggressive in recent weeks, ever since he returned from an expedition he took to Death Mountain. Link dismissed the thoughts though. Politics were never his forte anyway, all he was concerned about was that the people were safe.  
  
Getting out of bed he got dressed and headed for the dining hall. He could never get used to those complicated get-ups that most of these upper crust people wore so he wore the same thing as always, his green tunic and light blue underclothes.  
  
"I really wish you would wear something else," Zelda said when she saw her younger brother dressed as he always did, "it's really not something befitting some one in your place."  
  
"You're the same as always," Link greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "it's not like it matters anyway, clothes don't really make the man."  
  
"What am I going to do with you," Zelda sighed as she shook her head. His sister was one of the most sought after women in the land for good reason, it was more than because she currently ruled the country, it was because of her beauty. Her hair was a lighter blonde and her skin was a paler hue, but just like him her eyes were a piercing blue. Today she wore a purple sleeveless gown with white gloves that reached her forearm, on her head was the crown of the Princess of Hyrule.  
  
"So what do I have to do again today?" He asked as a servant brought him a steaming plate of eggs, bacon and toast. "See the Gerudo and talk with Darunia about the festival?"  
  
"That's about it," she sighed a little annoyed, "I swear I don't know what..." It was the same as always, Zelda always brought up protocol and procedure at every breakfast. It was exactly the same as the last time she wore that dress. "...and another thing, you need to show the Senators more respect or else..." Exactly like the last time.  
  
It was then that the world started to spin again, memories came rushing in one after another. This was the morning that Agahnim had declared his intentions and attacked the castle. This was the morning that set off the chain of events that lead him to where he was now, to Talim. Gripping his head and screaming in agony Link crashed into the table, sending the various idiosyncrasies crashing to the ground. When he turned over to his back he again screamed as the pain in his head intensified. It wasn't real, none of it was real. As his mind realized this the image of Zelda appeared over him, a worried look on her.  
  
"Link," the voice said, but it was different. This voice was younger and brought with it the sent of vast plains and the memory of soft lips. It was a voice that he had grown to cherish, something that he did not want to part from. Someone dear to him.  
  
"Link," the voice whispered again. The voice brought with it again memories of the recent past, protecting hands wrapped around his blinded body, a laugh that he would gladly give his left arm to hear again. A gentle voice that carried with it the power of the winds.  
  
"Talim," Link said as his eyes opened and he returned to the real world, "are you okay?" Talim smiled then, a beautiful teary eyed smile. Bringing her arms down Talim, embraced the boy and quietly continued to sob.  
  
Bringing his left hand up to caress her cheek, Link looked as deep into her eyes as his own would let him. "What happened?" He asked.  
  
"You passed out before," Talim said bringing her head back up, "Maxi said that you were dehydrated." Link realized where he was then, they had apparently never left his room. Now instead of him lying alone in his bed Talim was with him, her lap his pillow as she watched over him.  
  
"How long was I out?" he asked groggy.  
  
"Just a few hours."   
  
"I'm sorry," Link said as he looked to the far wall, "I never wanted you to worry about me like this. If I had told you that I get seasick then maybe this would have never needed to happen."  
  
"That doesn't matter," Talim said as she stroked his hair, "just promise me that you won't shut me out like that again."  
  
"I promise," Link vowed solemnly, "when everything is over and I take you home, I'll still be with you." Talim smiled sadly again, knowing that a part of that vow could never be kept, but glad for the part that could.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
Sorry that took so long but like I said things got pretty wild in the real world for me. There is still more to come and as this story continues. I'd also like to that all those that reviewed again, and I'd actually like to thank Angelus-Zion for being the first person to ever flame me like that and say that Link in and of himself is not canon. I've said my piece, review, flame or do nothing, it's your call, you have the power.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	9. Nine

See earlier chapter for disclaimer.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
It didn't get any better, despite Talim's constant presence Link's seasickness didn't get any better. He still could not hold down more than one meal a day and still could not sleep well. Since the dream or memory had occurred he had not felt any better, he wondered why the dream had occurred and what its meaning was. He was confused and scared as he had ever been.  
  
However his fears seemed to disappear every time he looked into brown eyes. Talim's presence had been a constant comfort to him. Again she took care of him, comforted him. Link somehow longed for the simpler days when they were with Talim's people, of course he did not like the persecution that they had given him. Still he wanted more than anything for the quest to be over, he didn't care if someone else destroyed the Soul Edge, just as long as it was gone it was all the same to him. Either way his people would benefit.  
  
Link could not bring himself to think about what would happen afterwards, he was too afraid. Every time he thought about the battle with the Soul Edge he saw himself dying or being taken by the blade or worse. It was another reason why he could not get a decent night's sleep. Link had seen a fraction of the blade nearly destroy his world and it took all of his strength to defeat it. What would the whole blade do? Could he defeat it? For some reason the more he thought about it the more his stomach hurt.  
  
Talim worried about Link, he would often stare out into space. Now that she had finally gotten him to leave his room and on the deck all he would do was lean over the side railing like he was now. Link talked even less than before, he was as distant as before. She wanted him to say something, anything at all, just as long as he didn't stay so distant.  
  
Link tried to think about his travel rout, but something about crossing a sea called the Dead Sea did not alleviate his anxiety. In Hyrule such places as a Dead Sea or a Temple of the Dead were normally named to keep travelers out. At least they would stop for a while to re-supply before entering such a place.  
  
She wanted to be closer to him, for him to know that she cared. Talim was beyond frustrated with the way things were going. Link had been distant, aloof and a constant mystery throughout the whole journey. It wasn't like taking two steps forward and one step back anymore, now it was more like taking a step forward and staying there for far too long before even considering taking another in either direction. Things had been moving in a way that she neither liked nor expected, but she herself had been as much to blame as he. Talim never made the first move and after over a month with this strange man she had finally realized it.  
  
Link was grateful for one thing, travel through space and time was a lot different than traveling the seas otherwise he probably never would have made it was the Hero of Time. He was also glad that it had been about three days since he had vomited, not one to willingly tempt fate he had not eaten very much. Lately all he felt was the constant churning in his stomach.  
  
"Link," Talim's voice from his side seemed to be even more timid than usual lately.  
  
"What?" he managed in a polite voice. Maybe his seasickness had subsided, "What's wrong?" he said as he turned to look at her.  
  
"I'm okay," she tried to confirm in a lighter voice, "it's just..." but try as she might Talim could not forget her realization. Link stepped away from the railing and in doing so drew himself to his full height. He was always taller than her, but now he just seemed that much further away.  
  
"Is there something on your mind?" No matter how aloof or distant he had been his eyes never lied. Many times however, they had been a mystery. Link's eyes, like a blade tempered in pain and perseverance, always pierced her heart. Now when she wanted to be angry, sad, mad or all the above she could do nothing, just allow that piercing blue to ensnare her.  
  
"I just," she started, faltering, "I wanted-" Talim's eyes shimmered with held back tears. Link sensing this moved to embrace her. "I'm sorry." Saying this Talim ran as fast as she could away from the Hylian, she didn't know what to do, so her flight instincts took effect.  
  
For a long time Link stood there, looking at the door that Talim ran through. He could not fathom what had just transpired. Why did Talim react the way she did? Why did she run away from him? What was she thinking? Link could not answer these and countless other questions, he just stood there, fighting back his own tears.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"So we're agreed on the amount?" The woman asked Maxi. She was grateful that he was traveling at least a part of the way to Germany, now she might be able to catch up to the wayward youth that she sought.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled at the woman, "so be at the Fukushu no Fune by nightfall. My other passengers are in about as much of a rush as you are so we'll not be staying here long."  
  
"That's just fine with me." The woman smiled at the Mariner and set out in her own direction. She would be sure to catch up to the small ship before nightfall.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Fortunately for Link, Maxi was a very understanding person, he had not panicked or attacked when he learned something of what Link was. Maxi accepted him as a paying customer if nothing else, he understood the boy's need to keep himself hidden from others. Unfortunately for him this was what prompt him to tell Link not to leave the ship. At least the waters around this port weren't very active.  
  
Link spent most of the time at the port asleep, at least here he could sleep without being rocked back and forth, but they had left port some time ago and now his sleeping wasn't as pleasant. His senses kicked in and woke him immediately as soon as his door opened however. Knowing that it could be only one of two people, Link relaxed a little. It could only be either the medic that Maxi had on his ship, the one who treated him for his dehydration or Talim.  
  
Whoever it was Link decided that he would just go back to sleep. The medic usual just looked in and left, but if it was her...  
  
"I guess this will have to do," an unfamiliar female voice spoke, "you get what you pay for I suppose." Shear curiosity over took Link as he sat up from his bed to look at the trespasser. Her skinned was a light sun kissed hue, her hair and eyes were of the same brown color and she wore red gold adorned bandana, but what was most amazing about her was her clothing, or lack there of. Her thighs and midriff were all exposed proudly with a red and gold decorated skirt, her arms were adorned with fingerless gauntlets and her left wore what looked like a ring around her bicep. Her shirt, if it could even be called that, was nothing more than a red and brown garment made for what appeared to be support.  
  
All this might have awakened a different instinct in Link had he not seen the odd spear that the woman carried with her. Silently cursing himself for not having the Master Sword kept closer to him, Link tried to formulate some kind of defense plan.  
  
"Oh," the woman said as she spotted the Hylian ears and all, "who are you and why are you in my room?" If she did notice the ears she did not seem to care about them.  
  
"That's my question," Link said confused, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's quite rude of you to be in a lady's room and not introduce yourself." The warrior woman said as she crossed her arms just under her chest.  
  
Link was standing now, wearing everything but his hat, "But you didn't-"  
  
"My my," the woman sighed, "you really should be more aware of yourself." She was starting to anger the Hylian now, "I suggest that you get to your own bed now because nice lady Mina needs to be alone now." Now she was talking to him like he was a child.  
  
"There must be some kind of mistake here," Link said trying not to sound angry, "this is my room just ask the captain."  
  
"This was your room," Mina said as she began to gather Link's things, "but it's mine now." saying that she threw his sword, sword belt and shield into the hallway. "Now," she said as she put her two hands behind Link and started to shove him out as well, "you need to leave."  
  
"Just a minute now," Link said as he turned around and grabbed Mina's bare arms, "what do you think your doing?"  
  
"Are you sure you want to try me," Mina said as she looked into his eyes, "especially when there's company?" Motioning with her eyes Mina directed Link to a familiar presence, a familiar scent. Standing in the doorway was Talim, her face held too many emotions for him to recognize any.  
  
"Talim," as Link said that name the events of earlier that day played out in his mind, but before he could say more than her name she ran off again.  
  
Forgetting everything else Link ran. He did not care about the strange woman that had taken his quarters, nor did he care about the churning in his stomach, he had to catch up to her. There weren't many places on the Fukushu no Fune to run to, the size of the ship saw to that. When Link found Talim she was at the bow of the ship looking of into the sea.  
  
"Go away," Talim said as Link was about to place his hand on her shoulder, "just leave me alone." He had never heard her so bitter. Talim's sweet, musical voice had gone sour. She didn't sound like the caring girl that he had come to know, she was different now.  
  
Ignoring her words Link placed his hand on her shoulder anyway. "I said just go away," she said louder this time, "why are you doing this to me? Why are you hurting me?" At this the hand left her shoulder, "I wanted to be with you, to be by your side, but you just keep pushing me away. You don't talk, you don't even notice me sometimes, do you even care?" Talim almost yelled the last.  
  
"Everyday I see this rift growing between us," Talim fought for control, she was determined to say her piece even if he wasn't listening anymore, "it scares me. Sometimes at night I dream that you are far away, that you forgot your promise. I can feel you leaving me and I don't want that, but I also don't want to be with you just when it's convenient."  
  
"I understand," Link said solemnly, "what do you want, Talim? Whatever it is I'll abide by it." Link did understand, he had been traveling with Talim for a long time but in that time he would go days without saying a word. This went far beyond his being used to traveling alone, this was a crime. Truly if this was his punishment for his deeds it was too much. Talim's light had been all that kept him going, had been something to look forward to when everything was over.   
  
Yet if it was he that vanquished her light he could never forgive himself. Link missed the gentle caring Talim that would brighten any room and make his deepest fears go away. He wanted back the girl that had saved his life and fought to protect him more than anything. He would have gladly given up his very soul to have her back.  
  
"I want," she continued, never looking at him, "I want you to talk to me, I want to know what you want, I want you to tell me how you feel."  
  
Link felt the weight of those words, but at the same time he felt that he needed to ask himself that same thing, what did he want? He wanted to stop her pain. How did he feel was a different question. At first coming to this world had seemed like any other adventure that he had undertaken. Yes the consequences were different, but Link had always been prepared for that. In his travels he had made many friends, but none of them went very far with him. Talim had been by his side since he had awakened in this world. Somewhere along the line she became his world. Talim was his light, his hope.  
  
He wanted something to blame, something to place his anger on. He had been responsible for doing this to her, his Wind Shaman. He could do not but curse himself; it was his fault and no one else's.  
  
"I want to apologize," Link said looking at the ships deck, "I never meant to hurt you but I did. I wanted to protect you, even if you don't need me for that. I can see the smile in your heart going away, I can see the light in your eyes fading and that's what I love the most about you, but in the end I'm the one that's taking it away. I don't expect your forgiveness for that; I know that I can't forgive myself." With that the Hero of Time walked away.  
  
_____________________________  
  
It wasn't long after then that Link found himself picking up his belongings just outside of what was once his quarters. He silently cursed whoever it was that had given him his luck. There weren't any other open rooms on the boat and there was no place for him to sleep. Link figured that he would just have to sleep under the stars that night. When Link had finished putting his hat on he felt her, the sent of grass and the gentle air about him proved that.  
  
"Did you mean what you said," Talim spoke fearfully, "before when you said- what you said?"  
  
"Every word." Link said as he closed his eyes and turned around, "I'll say it as many times as I have to, even if you never want to see me again, I'll say it and feel it until time stops."  
  
Opening his eyes Link looked at her as he had for the first time, taking in all that she was and committing her to memory. If Link had lived to be a thousand years he would not forget her as she stood then, her brown eyes were full of hope and light. It was a flicker of it's former self, but even as a tiny spark can become a great fire her light could grow and flourish once more.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you again?" Link's voice cracked as he whispered to her. Talim would not speak, but to tell him what she wanted she nodded. "I love you Talim." Link didn't say much else after that. Not when Talim decided to make his mouth busy with other things.  
  
At first Link was surprised by this, Talim was always so reserved when it came to things like this. Which was ironic when Link thought about the time she had tried to change right in front of him. That surprise faded as soon as it came, now all he could think of was returning the affections as he kissed Talim back.  
  
They would sleep together again that night, just as they did before. This time however there would be no hesitation from either of them.  
  
-To Be Continued  
  
Sorry about taking so long, apparenetly the week in which this chapter was finished was even more messed up than the last. I know it's not much but please forgive me for the VERY late update, but I seem to be easily loosing track of time a whole lot lately.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	10. Ten

I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Soul Calibur, there I said it, so there.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
A violent gale rocked the small ship that night. It carried with it a strange, unnatural wind, one that no matter how hard Talim tried she could not appease it. Not knowing what else to do the two youths huddled into a corner for protection, Link's seasickness all but forgotten in the seriousness of the situation. Both were scared, these winds carried with them the scent of evil intent, like something was barring their path.  
  
"Link," Talim whispered as she hugged tightly his green tunic, "I'm scared, the winds aren't responding to my prayers."  
  
"It's all right," Link said before he kissed her crown, "we'll make it through this storm, then it's just a little further to this Germany place right?"  
  
"It's just that I-" Talim yelped at a loud thunder clap. Then instead of finishing her sentence she hugged Link tighter. Thought he did not protest this turn of events, Link did not like seeing Talim this afraid, it did not sit well with him.  
  
"So you don't like thunder?" Link said in an attempt to get some air back into his lungs. He knew that he needed to take her mind off of the weather if she was afraid of it.  
  
"No," Talim's voice sounded even smaller coming from the depths of his tunic, "what about you?" Feeling a puzzled stare on her Talim pressed further, "what are you afraid of?"  
  
"Boats," Link said without hesitation, "now look where we are, on a boat in a thunder storm." Hearing a chuckle from deep within his tunic Link smiled and again kissed her crown.  
  
The laughter died then as the ship suddenly lost balance. As a loud thunder crack broke through their ears, the two could feel the main mast being torn from the ship. The winds and rain soon picked up and through it all Link could hear the sounds of the emergency bell being rung.  
  
"Talim," Link said with an air of urgency picking up his sword and shield, "we have to get on deck now." Feeling the same creeping dread Talim nodded and the two ran to the deck of the ship.  
  
The storm was like nothing the Hylian had ever seen, as far as his keen eyes could see was nothing but dark clouds, rain pounded on the deck and each drop that hit him felt like a needle trying to pierce his skin. The winds howled and brought with them a terrible cold and rain, lightning could be seen everywhere illuminating the sky brighter than the sun would have in midday. Swirling winds could be seen dancing just over the sea's waters. However through all the turmoil that nature produced Link's thoughts remained the same, to protect Talim.  
  
Just as they had expected there was no sail on the deck of the Fukushu no Fune, only the tattered splints of where it once stood remained. The boat was soaked with the sea water as Maxi tried to gain some semblance of order doing his best to control the wheel.  
  
"You two," the Mariner swore under his breath, "what are you two doing up here? Get back below deck where it's safe!" He screamed at the two, but when he did he saw the one thing that he feared the most through out the storm, one of the swirling wind clouds had hit the water too close to the ship. "Oh crap." he swore under his breath.  
  
Acting solely on instinct Link wrapped his arms around his Wind Priestess and covered her with his body. As he did so the water tornado tore through the ship sending the crew and passengers flying to the seas below. Unfortunately through the fall Link and Talim lost contact. She tried to reach out to him will all her strength as he did the same, their hands mere inches from each other as they hit the water.  
  
"Talim!" Link called out as soon as he broke the surface of the wild waters, "Where are you? Talim!" Not seeing any sign of her in the wreckage of the ship Link panicked, could Talim even swim? Where was she? Taking a deep breath Link plunged back into the depth.  
  
Talim felt caressed by the waters, much in the same way she had been caressed by the winds once. That would never happen again though, the water did not bring air to her as the wind once did. Talim could feel her lungs crying out even now, the darkness of the sea was all around her. She regretted one thing as she faced her mortality, Link had told her he loved her, she did not do the same. That led to total eternal darkness.  
  
Link found Talim too far down, her eyes closed. She did not have enough air in her lungs to make the trip back up to the surface. Taking hold of her Link forced the last of his own air down her pained lungs and with pure adrenaline he carried her to the surface, securing her with his own body to a piece of driftwood. He did not know if she would survive, he did not even know if he himself would, but Link kept his hope and continued to move forward.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The storm had taken too much out of him, Nightmare felt his power waning. In order to stop this he knew that he would need to complete the Soul Edge. There were only two significant sources of shards left and he had just sent one to meet the other, who ever would win over the other did not matter to him, all he needed was for the last of them to be brought to him. Then with all that power at his disposal he could finally make his dream a reality.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Throughout that sleepless night Link prayed, he prayed to his Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore. He prayed to the Winds, he prayed to any force that would listen, for Talim to survive. She had been with him since the beginning, was the first person he had laid eyes on in this world.  
  
Throughout it all he continued to pray for Talim and with the Sun came hope, in the distance not more than a few miles was an island, one that the currents were taking them directly to. The island was covered with forests and caves, one that Link could see lead to a cove on the waters. When they reached the island Link carried Talim onto the shore. Once there Link checked Talim again, she had been breathing before but things could have easily changed.   
  
His fears were justified as he could no longer hear or feel her breathing. Remembering a trick he had learned on one of his adventures Link tilted Talim's head back on the sand, then raising her chin he opened her mouth. Taking a deep breath into his lungs, he pinched Talim's nose and forced that breath into her lungs. However there was no change.  
  
Link had been told that the technique would often not work on the first try so he did it again. However there was still no change. The Hero of Time would not be denied though as he continued to breath air into Talim's lungs. Then some time after he had lost count Talim coughed up sea water. Bringing her up Link patted her back to help expel the rest of the water that filled her lungs.  
  
The next problem was to warm her up, Talim's body had spent a considerable time in the water just as he had, if they did not raise there body heat and soon he knew that they might go into shock. Since Talim was unconscious and weakened she stood a far greater chance of it than he did.  
  
Using his sword Link gathered up as much wood as he could carry. Using the wood he lit a fire near one of the outlying trees. When he felt her skin again he felt how cold it was, shock was setting in. Link knew what had to happen next, using the sands as a blanket he buried all but Talim's head.  
  
Then wrapping his body around Talim's he sat close to the fire. The fire and the rising sun would help to warm her again, the sand would serve to protect her from any chill and he would protect her from anyother danger. Feeling the fatigue of his work and that of the journey to the island Link felt sleep claim its hold on him, with Talim safe and by his side he knew that he could rest.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The sun was too bright, it was also too warm for her. Slowly shaking the sleep out of her head Talim recalled the events that took place just before she passed out. The tornado had thrown her clear of the ship, the last thing that she recalled was falling away from Link and then the water took her.  
  
"Link," Talim whispered, too weak to speak any louder. She did not have to look very far to find him, the boy was passed out, his body over her. She had wanted to awaken in his arms, however she could not remember much of last night, she did recall the strenuous means by which they left Maxi's ship but nothing else after hitting the water.  
  
Talim did not have to wait long as Link was awakened by her rustlings. Had she been able to see into his eyes, Talim would have seen his face quiver almost in disbelief of what he was seeing. Link thanked any and every force that he had prayed to that night, be it his Goddesses or the Winds or whatever, all that mattered was that they had lived through the night.  
  
"Are you okay?" Link whispered into her ear.  
  
"Am I okay," she whispered wanting to taking the arm wrapped around her neck into her grasp, "my heart is still pounding." She felt like she could move mountains then, like her body had been suffused with life. Talim looked deep into herself and realize that for the first time in a long time she really was all right.  
  
"We need to get going soon." Link said with almost no urgency in his voice. Talim felt then that Link did not want that moment to end as much as she did, but she also knew that like all things it had to. The two of them stood and dusted themselves off.   
  
"How did you manage to keep that," Talim pointed to his hat, "and... almost... nothing... else?" Link laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, then with his head he motioned for Talim to look at herself. "You didn't?" Talim recoiled her hands to her chest in horror, "You couldn't have, not while I was asleep." Talim slumped to the ground crying out in a loud voice, "I can't believe you did that!"  
  
"But I didn't do any-" Link's stuttering comment was cut short when he saw Talim turn her head to stick her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'm just kidding," Talim said, rising to him again. Then using her fingers she traced small circles around his chest and abdomen, "I wouldn't want it to be anyone other than you anyway." She had said in her most sultry voice, one that made Link's knees go weak. "Come on," she pushed him away and went for the inland, "we have to find a way off this island if were going to keep going on our journey."  
  
With that said Talim walked away, but as she did Link realized something. After her other comment she did not say 'Just kidding.' With that thought still rampaging through his mind Link followed the Wind Shaman.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Link realized that they had been followed, the creature seemed to have been watching them ever since they had entered the large, strange cave. The cave was not really a cave at all, it was actually a castle made into the natural rock formations of the island.  
  
They walked a wide path that was encompassed by lit scones on the walls. This grand hall had lead them to an antechamber, the chamber was filled with various water ducts and the like all flowing down. Once the two had entered the center of the chamber the floor around them began to give way and fall to the depths below them. Looking around they realized that the floor was chained to the sides of the room, leaving a dark chasm below.  
  
It was then that the creature made it's move. Sensing the movement Link quickly pushed Talim to the side, just as he did this a pair of bladed weapons stabbed down at the position she just occupied.  
  
The creature had a human like appearance, it's face was covered entirely by a toothy looking metal mask. The creature was covered in black spiked leather. The suit gave off the appearance of muscles and in it's hands were a pair of tri-bladed weapons.  
  
They knew that they had to fight the thing in order to survive. Talim wanted to help Link but she had lost her elbow blades Syi Sarika and Loka Luha in the storm the night before. She could still fight but without her weapons she would not be able to fight with Link as effectively.  
  
"Talim," Link called out. Motioning with his hands Link called Talim over to him, "you trust me right?" He said when she reached him, the creature did not really move, it just stared them down from behind it's eyeless mask. Talim did not understand the question really, thinking that this was hardly the place for such a question.  
  
Still she nodded.  
  
"Good." Saying that Link grabbed Talim by the waist and dove over the side of the pit to the cave below. Talim held on to his waist tightly, her eyes clenched tight as the wind rushed past them. Reaching into his sword belt Link grabbed a hold of an old familiar weapon, it was a spiked chain wrapped around a coil attached to handle of some kind. His trusty Hookshot.  
  
Pressing a button on with his thumb, the chain uncoiled and pierced the wall where they fell. The force of the shock of them stopping in mid fall was almost enough to wrench Link's arm from his body, sufficed to say it hurt like hell. Uncoiling the chain of the Hookshot the two landed relatively softly on the ground.  
  
"Talim," Link said, he seemed to feel something inside the cave just as she did, "you feel that right?" Not waiting for a response he continued, "I need you to find what ever that is, I'll try to hold off the creature until you do." Talim nodded her response and was soon off. Drawing his sword Link planned to make his stand against the strange creature.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Following her senses Talim searched out the source of the vibrations. The source of the energy seemed somehow confused, like it was battling itself. Talim saw various forms of treasure throughout the cave, each one seemed to be more valuable than the last. There were crowns, necklaces, bracelets and coinage of all kinds. Each one was of the value that man prized most, money. Each held no meaning for her.  
  
Entering into a weapons room Talim found the source of the confusing energy. It was a sword, a strange almost crystalline sword with two prongs. At the center of the sword was an eye, this must have been the strangest weapon that Talim had ever seen. The eye Talim felt was the source of the conflict inside the blade. There was nothing but evil intent emanating from that eye, Talim knew that if she could somehow remove that evil this sword would be just what they needed to defeat the creature and escape.  
  
Reaching for a power hidden deep within herself Talim focused her energies on the evil inside the sword. Just as she did she felt the core resisting her. Talim knew then that this was a battle of will between her and the core. It's energies invaded her mind trying to tempt her with promises of power. Talim however focused on the core and in a short time the source of evil expelled itself from the rest of the sword.  
  
It was a shard of the Soul Edge. Without that shard the hilt of the sword turned from an organic eye to a crystal ball. With it's evil purged the blade was ready. Taking the sword into her hands energies enveloped her body as a bright light blinded her. Her body became invigorated by the light and when she was able to see again the sword had become crystalline elbow blades. The weapon had changed to suit her.  
  
"Soul Calibur," Talim whispered understanding, with the weapons in her hands Talim took the shard of the Soul Edge and ran to catch up with Link.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Link had been fighting the creature for a while and was just starting to get his blood flowing, this creature had been strong and was intelligent enough to block and dodge a good number of his attacks. It was, however, too fast. For every attack Link was able to execute the creature was able to get out at least three more.  
  
Link realized how when he parried a particularly fierce attack from the creature. In the back of it's head was four shards of the Soul Edge. Gambling heavily on the next attack Link prepared his strategy. Using the Master Sword, Link entangled one of the tri-blades in his sword and with his shield hand he grabbed the creature's other arm. Then using his leverage Link slid his body in between the creature's legs. Bringing his sword to bare Link swiped at it's exposes back, but it blocked the attack with it's blades.  
  
Even in the strange juxtaposition the creature held it's balance still going toe to toe with Link. As he battled the creature it suddenly twisted it's body and jumped away from him. Looking where the creature once stood Link saw Talim, now carrying a new pair of elbow blades.  
  
Their eye contact didn't last long as the creature formed it's body into the shape of a wheel and rolled in between them. In unison the two ran to the creature. When they were just a few feet away Talim jump toward the creature as Link put away his shield and gripped his sword with both hands. The creature blocked Link's attack but was floored by Talim's.  
  
Sheathing his sword Link reached behind him and threw a burning black ball at the creature. When it hit it exploded with enough force that it sent the creature flying. With the creature still in the air Link fired his bow and hit the falling target  
  
When it landed it got back up on it's feet, just as it did Talim let loose a volley of attacks. Most of the Soul Calibur's attacks were blocked or dodged, then dropping low she swept the creature off it's feet. As she did Link came behind her drawing his sword and slashed the creature in it's chest.  
  
When the attack connected the creature staggered back, a gaping wound in it's chest. Link then pressed his advantage on the unfazed monster, slashing unsuccessfully. Then as he ducked down Talim leap frogged over him and hit the creature in the back of the neck with her elbow blades. Using his shield as leverage Link flipped the creature over on it's back, unconscious.  
  
"Get the shards," Link said. Prying the shards out of it's mask the two ran as fast as they could away from the unconscious monster.  
  
_____________________________  
  
When Talim and Link reached a hidden cove they relaxed and caught their breath. Seeing a small boat the two hopped in and set out to complete their journey. When they were far out at sea the two of them looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"We did it." Talim said her eyes glowing.  
  
"Yeah," Link's own voice was out of breath, "but were back on a boat."  
  
"We'll be okay," Talim smiled brightly, it was a smile he had not seen in a long time, one he missed. "So what are we going to call this thing?" Talim said motioning to the boat. The ship was a small red boat with an ornately carved lion head in the front.  
  
"The King of Red Lions," Link said, somewhat confused, "that's what we'll call it."  
  
"I like it," Talim said, "don't worry, there's not much left to go before we reach our destination."  
  
"I trust you." Link said, smiling back.  
  
-To Be Concluded  
  
That's right it reads 'to be concluded', so the next chapter for better or worse the next chapter will probaby be the end of the series. Although I'm going to do this again at the actual end of the story I'd like to thank those that supported me and those that did the opposite. This is probably the longest story I've ever posted and if it weren't for you guys this one probably would have died a long time ago. Thanks.  
  
On a closing note I'd like to say that grammar check really rocks the house.  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


	11. Eleven

Sorry about the delay, between the Nachi Virus, getting the story booted from Fanfiction.net (and I lost all those reviews too...) and other responsibilities I've been pretty busy. For the last time I don't own Soul Calibur or The Legend of Zelda.  
  
Of Wind and Forest  
  
Despite the cramped confines of the King of Red Lions, Link found he was able to rest quite comfortable. Another strange occurrence was that he was not ill at all. Even in larger ship's like Maxi's he was violently sick, but in this small boat that was barely made for one he felt as good as if he were back in his home riding Epona. He wondered what could be the source of this, but this was a passing worry.  
  
The Hylian's main concern was the bundle that rested in his arms. Talim had used all her energies to create winds that would take them to the mainland. However it drained her greatly and she was forced to spend most of the time sleeping. He wasn't worried though, Talim slept with a content smile on her face against her living pillow. He wasn't worried, just a little lonely.  
  
It was strange to him, Link had traveled for seven years by himself. He had fought countless opponents alone, had grown up alone, but now with Talim lying against him he felt lonely. She had been by his side since he had come to this world, she had been with him every step of the way. She had chosen to be with him over her own people.   
  
Now she was bringing herself to the brink of exhaustion to get them to their destination. Link understood that she was not doing this just for him, Talim had her reasons for destroying the Soul Edge as well. Link smiled as he caressed her face with a gloved hand, whatever happened he wanted it to happen with her.  
  
"Mama," Talim murmured as Link traced a line over her mouth, "I'm sorry Mama." Hearing this Link stopped. "I want to see you again." Link smiled at Talim and decided on where he wanted to go when everything was over.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The storm had taken more out of Nightmare than he thought. He could feel Siegfried's persona fighting to awaken, trying to regain control of the body again. It was beginning to affect the control that he maintained over Astaroth and his other servants.  
  
What was more, he could feel the souls that moved to find the Soul Edge. Many others were beginning to converge on the chapel. He could feel the souls of familiar enemies and those of Siegfried's once comrades beginning to draw near. The Soul Blade needed to complete itself and soon, for among those souls was that which had rend it asunder once before, the Soul Calibur. As soon as the last few shards were gathered it would be unstoppable.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Link clenched his eyes, trying to remove the last remnants of sleep. He wondered when it was that he had fallen asleep. Now as it neared sunset the King of Red Lions continued to speed to land, carried by Talim's prayers. He wished that there was more that he could to help her, but all he could do was be by her side.  
  
"Good morning," Talim said as she felt Link stir, "how are you Link?" Talim stretched her left arm around Link's back. She sighed contently as she arched her back. Despite her fatigue Talim was in paradise, held in the arms of Link.  
  
"I think that a better question would be how you are?" He repressed an urge to shudder as Talim's fingers tickled the back of his neck. "You're sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she laughed, "Invoking the Wind Deity doesn't hurt me, but if I don't dance it's more tiring to do so."  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen you dance before." Link commented off- handedly, "I think you'll have to show me sometime, maybe when we go back to your people you can-"  
  
"Link look!" Talim lifted herself from his embrace. Then she pointed to the horizon, "land!" There not more than a few miles away was a mountain range. Seeing this Talim poured all of her energies into increasing the winds. Both knew that it would not be much longer.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"You're sure it's all right?" Talim asked as Link blushed furiously as he looked at the floor. "You don't have to if you don't really want to."  
  
"No," Link said, determined, "this is something I have to do, there is no other way."  
  
"Are you sure?" Talim reiterated, she could tell how uncomfortable he was with the situation. This was not something that he did every day, nor was it something he had much experience in.  
  
"No this is it." This was like nothing he had done before. Talim was more experienced in this matter than him, so he could do nothing other than rely on his instincts. Screwing up his courage Link prepared to make his move. He brought his hand down and then...  
  
"Not there," Talim cried out. Startled Link pulled back his hands, then rethinking his strategy he tried again. Once he made his move he looked up to see Talim smiling brightly. "Yes there," she confirmed.  
  
"It's..." Link had a hard time continuing, the situation was all so new to him that he did not know what to do, lifting himself up he said, "It's your turn now."  
  
"Then I'll make my move now," Talim said confidently reaching down. In one quick move she was finished and triumphantly called out, "checkmate."  
  
Link sighed heavily in frustration, it was the third time in a row that Talim had won. Talim had learned from a traveling merchant about a game called chess, which was the game that they had been playing since they had made it to an inn. Somehow Link had been able to successfully hide his ears in his hair, after mooring the King of Red Lions the two decided it would be for the best if they had a night's sleep in a warm bed before they set out on their journey.  
  
"One more game," Talim pleaded, a stern look from Link quelled her, "guess not. Then what are we going to do for fun?" Link turned several shades of red before he looked to the ground again.  
  
"I think we should go to bed." Link said as he put the inn's chess set away. When he turned around again Talim was staring him down with her head cocked sideways. Link swallowed hard for reasons he himself could not understand and with a fearful look in hid eyes said, "What?"  
  
"You know," Talim said as she turned her head to look at the sleeping arrangements, "there's only one bed." Link turned suddenly then and from under is bangs he turned a bright shade of red. "So what did you plan on doing?"  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor tonight," saying this Link fell back on to the floor. This was not his greatest plan as his groaning could attest to it. Sitting up Link used his left hand to rub the base of his head which took the brunt of the fall.  
  
"That wasn't very bright," Talim said as her eyes became like slits, "come on get up." Taking his free hand Talim pulled the youth to his feet. "I don't have a problem sharing a bed with you," saying this caused Link to perform a double take, to reiterate her statement Talim spoke again, "I don't."  
  
"I just think that-" Link would never finish that sentence, for Talim had already interjected.  
  
"Don't give me that line about how it's inappropriate," Talim huffed, Link raised his finger and took a breath as if to point something out, "we've been together for so long and this would not be the first time that we have slept together." Link's finger was then lowered as he sighed.  
  
Defeated and wondering why he would turn down such an offer in the first place, Link let Talim lead him by the hand to bed.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Link discovered that night just how hard it was to sleep in a comfortable bed with a beautiful woman in his arms. He had spent at least two hours staring into the darkness that surrounded them. It was in this darkness that Link's thoughts poured into his mind with the force of a raging river.  
  
The days were filled with such joy that he could no longer believe he was on a mission to save his people from the Soul Edge. Talim had given him a purpose in this world, but it seemed as if he had lost the purpose from his home world. Were they even on the right path anymore?  
  
Other thoughts filled his head, thoughts of his promise to his people, his silent promise to Talim. His feelings for the Wind Priestess had grown more powerful than he could ever have thought possible. There was more to his quest now than just destroying the Soul Edge for the sake of his people.   
  
"Link," a sleepy voice called out from beside him, "what will we do when it's over."  
  
"I'll take you home," Link said to his half sleeping bed mate, "I'll take you back to your family."  
  
"That'd be great," she said as she cuddled closer to him, "but exiles can't go back. I'm just like you now." Saying this Talim fell into a deeper sleep, leaving Link to awake to ponder their meaning.  
  
Link stayed awake long after that, to the point where he could not honestly tell whether or not his eyes were open, for what seemed like an eternity he thought of Talim's sleeping words. Why hadn't she told him earlier? Was it that he couldn't trust him with the truth?  
  
That could not be it, Talim had always been open with herself. More than likely she had done it because she did not like to think about it, she often had a habit of avoiding the topic of going home after the journey was done. For her it was more likely a source of pain much like Link's own at having to leave his people.  
  
Still he could not help but feel like the biggest jerk on the planet when he said things like 'don't worry I'll take you home safely after it's all over.' Link had felt clueless before, it was something that he became used to after going through more than his fare share of dungeons and the like, but that did not mean that he liked the feeling.  
  
It wasn't until then that he fully comprehended Talim's father's words 'you'll be all she has'. Without a people to return to and without a home to see again, Link might really be the only person left in the word who cared a whit about Talim. He might be the only person who would be with her.  
  
It was at that moment of swirling thought and emotion that he came to a decision, one that he would share with her in the morning. He resolved to go to sleep, knowing well that he would need his energy for the coming day.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Sleep did not come that night, no form of rest graced the Hylian's body. He dreaded what he had to do, but he knew that he had to. Talim would not like this at all. He felt her start to stir in his arms, she was waking up. It was now or never.  
  
"Good morning," Talim yawned as she turned over to look at Link, "sleep well?"  
  
"Not exactly," Talim became alert when she saw a sad smile on his face, "there's something we need to talk about."  
  
"What is it?" Talim asked as she sat up. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"No," Link said as he turned his face away from her eyes, "This isn't easy to say."  
  
"You want to go on without me?" After so much time together he thought that Talim would be able to read her easily enough. Link confirmed her suspicions when he did not answer. "You do, don't you." Link rose from the bed and started gathering his things.  
  
"Yes," now Talim too was on her feet, "we're close enough now that I can find the rest of the way myself, I don't want you coming with me." Link would not look her in the eyes, he would look at her at all.  
  
"So you just used me then?" Talim raised her voice as she spoke, "That was it wasn't it? The whole time you were with me you just lied to me, you never wanted me around you just needed my power to get you to the Soul Edge and now that you can get the rest of the way without me you're leaving me."  
  
Link did not answer, nor did he even flinch as Talim made accusation out of accusation. He continued to gather himself and prepare to leave.  
  
"Everything really was a lie wasn't it?" Talim spoke on the verge of tears when Link had finished packing and headed for the door. "Everything, including what you said on Maxi's ship." Hearing this Link stopped. "You never cared, you never cared at all. I was just your tool, something you could use."  
  
As Link walked over to her, Talim drew her arms into her body and started crying quietly. Had Talim looked into his eyes she would have seen the abject misery that they possessed. He hated himself for what he was doing, he never intended on causing her pain. This was however the way things were in the real world, he could not protect her with ideals or emotions. He reached out his arm to hold her.  
  
"Don't touch me." Talim whispered, her voice dripping with venom. When the arm continued its course, she tried to bat it away, then when his other arm followed she tried to force that away as well. What ensued then was a short struggle that lead to Talim's arms pressed between the two bodies as Link's arms were wrapped around her.  
  
She hated him then, but she did not want that embrace to end. That was because when it ended he would walk out of her life, probably forever. He had lied to her, used her, but at the same time he had made her greatest dream come true. Link had given Talim her freedom. She could go where ever she wanted and do what ever she pleased. So she would continue on, with or without him.  
  
"You know you can't stop me," Talim whispered, "you can't keep me from going on, so why not let me continue on with you." Talim looked up into his eyes, there with a sad smile was a resolve that mirrored in her own eyes. Talim took this as a victory.  
  
She broke away from him, to put on her boots and get her other things. As her back was turned to him Talim heard the soft music of Link's wind instrument, an ocarina he had called it, but as the notes played she felt her limbs growing heavier. Talim felt a great fatigue over come her as she felt to the ground unconscious.  
  
Once Link was sure the spell of the Ocarina of Time was working he stopped playing the wind instrument. Picking up Talim's body in his arms Link placed her back in the bed, then kissing her forehead gently he Hero of Time left the inn, without his Wind Shaman.  
  
Talim wasn't aware of the time when she again woke up. Talking to the Innkeeper she discovered that a half a day had gone by since Link had left her. She would have to hurry if she wanted to catch up to Link before he did something dangerous.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Link did not have long to travel, that night he reached the decadent ruins of the structure that was once called Ostrheinsburg Chapel. Four years ago this was the place where the Soul Edge and the Soul Calibur clashed and the Azure Nightmare was weakened considerably. It was here that he was gathering his power and here where he planed his resurrection.  
  
Already he could feel the presence of the evil blade, as well as others that were seeking it. There were as many warriors as there were reasons to seek the weapon. If he did not hurry he would be too late to destroy the sword.  
  
_____________________________  
  
He had been tracking the sword for years, it had been his all consuming goal. With it he could eliminate the warring nobles and create a life where he and his daughter could live in peace. He could bring a single great order to those that needed it. With the Sword of Salvation he could again make everything right. Such was the resolve of Raphael Sorel.  
  
He hadn't been tracking the blade long. It was no more than a few weeks since he set out that he had come across the Chapel where he could literally feel the sword. It called out to him, he could tell that it needed his strength as much as he needed its.  
  
Guided by the energies he made his way to the chamber where the sword was kept. It was there that he found the swords current master, weakened and barely able to stand.  
  
When the Soul Edge felt the presence of this man it could feel an insanity that would add greatly to it's power. It matter little who wielded it, all the sword needed was a strong body that would feed it the souls it craved. Feeling the limits of Seigfried's body it decided to test the potential wielder. Either it received a new stronger wielder or it feed on the challenger's soul, either way benefited it.  
  
"You're too weak for that," Raphael said with a smug look on his face. "Aren't you?"  
  
To this the Nightmare smiled and raised himself to his full height. Then drawing the Soul Edge from where it rested in the ground he said, "Show me the depths of your insanity."  
  
It was then that the two souls clashed.  
  
_____________________________  
  
It was morning when Talim had reached the ruins, there she felt the presence of many others. These people who had many reasons had congregated here, for better or worse this was it.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be here." The familiar voice spoke behind her, one she had not heard since she and Link had left his ship.  
  
"Maxi," she said in disbelief, "you're alive?"  
  
"I have something I need to do," he spoke seriously, which was odd to Talim, "I ain't dying until I finish my business with him." Something strange had come over him, this was not the nice, humorous man that she had seen before. His eyes held anger that she had never thought possible.  
  
"Maxi," Talim whispered, this could not be the same person.  
  
"What are you doing Missy?" Wrapped around his neck was a pair of sticks, polished metal and wooden sticks joined by a chain. She had recalled seeing them once before, it was called a nunchaku the last time she saw one.  
  
"I'm looking for someone," she said, unable to look Maxi in the eyes, had he really changed this much, "me friend Link is there somewhere."   
  
"You wanna find him?" Maxi said as he looked to the chapel, "it's a big place, you'll probably need some company." When he said that Talim looked straight at him to see a toothy grin play on his face.  
  
"Thank you very much." She said. Then the Mariner and the Shaman entered Ostrheinsburg Chapel.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Link sheathed his sword. He then rotated his shoulders to get any kinks out. Around him, in the dank, humid, regions of Ostrheinsburg Chapel were the bodies of Lizardmen, hordes of them. Link had spent nearly the entire night fighting these monstrosities, had it not been for some of the magic he had left in him he would not have survived.  
  
More than anything he wanted to rest, he wanted to just stop, but he had come too far and sacrificed too much to just give up now. All that was left for him was to destroy the sword, his sacrifices would not be meaningless.  
  
Steeling himself for what he still had to do, Link left the chamber where he fought the Lizardmen. This was nothing more to him than another dungeon, one more quest to add to the multitude of dungeons that he had crawled through. At least that was what he kept telling himself.  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Missy," Maxi said as he raised his hand over her chest, "this is where we need to part ways." He did not look to her, his eyes as well as his mind were in a different place. Taking his nunchaku in his hands he ran off, paying no mind to the girl that he just left.  
  
"Good luck," Talim whispered to the diminishing figure. Crashing through the surroundings Maxi launched a barrage of attacks with his nunchaku against his enemy.  
  
"Remember me," Maxi said with a vindictive grin, "you freak?" The creature he spoke to was almost seven feet tall. It wore little clothing, just enough to cover the weakest parts. It's bald head and pupil less eyes were all that were visible as it's mouth was covered by a metal mask. The most frightening feature of this monster was the beating red stone that was visible and beating. This was Nightmare's once servant Astaroth, the man that Maxi had hunted, the man that killed his crew so long ago and nearly killed him.  
  
"Worms!" The creature shouted after it made a guttural cry. The battle would be fierce and end with the death of one of them. This was what he wanted though, for better or worse it would end there.  
  
Talim could not stay though for she felt Link calling to her. The resonating of the Soul Calibur was also growing, it could feel the Soul Edge. It would not be long now.  
  
_____________________________  
  
More than seeing it Link could feel the presence of the Soul Edge. The Master Sword, dormant since he had entered this world pulsated with life. It signaled the presence of the evil sword. Looking out to the distance he could see a blonde man standing, almost as if he were waiting for something.  
  
At the sight of him the shards of the Soul Edge glowed and yearned to return to their body. It was then that Link knew his final battle was at hand. Praying to his Goddesses Link readied himself.  
  
Crossing the distance Link got a better look at the being that wielded the Soul Edge. As he did the man attacked. He waved his sword and stabbed at the Hylian. Link deftly leaped back and avoided all the strikes. It was then that he learned his attacks were more of an experiment to see how Link would react than to do any harm.  
  
"Watch quietly, and learn" the man spoke with an air of dignity hinting at a noble birth. He was an older man in his early thirties, his hair was a short blonde and his eyes were a light blue. His skin was paler than some and he wore clothing of great finery. The man stood at least a head taller than the Hero of Time and had a confidence about him that Link could not help but be impressed by. This man's weapon was a rapier, a thin sword made to emphasize speed. Drawing the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield Link prepared to do battle with Raphael Sorel, the man who the Soul Edge now possessed.  
  
_____________________________  
  
As Talim ran through the halls of the Chapel she could not help but worry about Maxi, however this worry was dwarfed by the worry she felt for Link. She prayed to the winds for all their worth that she would make it in time.  
  
As she ran she felt the presence of someone she had not seen in a long time. Talim stopped running then, taking the Soul Calibur in her hands she prepared to stop the familiar presence.  
  
The person was a man, one with flaming red hair and brown eyes. His skin was tanned from many long days under the sun, he wore a pair of white pants with a unique design on the knee area, and he wore an orange sash around his waist and a vest that was half white and half orange. He carried with him a sword of Chinese design that he called the White Storm. This was someone that she had known long before Link, this was someone that she had been intimate with. This was Hong Yunsung.  
  
"I can't let you go on," she said, "that sword is evil." Yunsung had once confided in her that he would use the Soul Edge to strengthen his home country. That lead to the argument that caused him to leave the Wind Tribe after they met.  
  
"I don't care if it's evil," he said drawing is sword, "I will protect my country."   
  
"There is no other way, correct." That said Talim prepared to battle the man she once loved.  
  
_____________________________  
  
The battle with the Soul Edge's new wielder was proving to be too much for the Hero of Time. This fighter by himself was enough of an opponent for him. Unlike Link, this warrior was professionally trained, each swing of his sword spoke of years of experience and training. He fought with a grace on par with Talim's dancing, each movement as fluid as water. This was not even mentioning the unholy strength that the Soul Edge was granting him.  
  
Still Link would neither give in nor fail. He had promised many people and sacrificed too much to quit. The Master Sword may not have been as powerful in this world and he may not have had the Triforce of Courage, but he still had his inner courage and the power of those that believed in him.  
  
Using his Hylian Shield to parry the last attack, Link spun his body around that of Raphael's and swinging his sword with that same momentum he attacked. However just as the attack would have made contact the Soul Edge somehow materialized and parried it.  
  
Using a stabbing motion Raphael attacked Link. Quickly the Hylian flipped back and charging forward hit the nobleman in his unprotected midsection. Then rolling forward with his body Link jumped up and split kicked Raphael's face in midair. Then gathering his energy in a kneeling position Link cried out as loud and spun again at the wielder of the Soul Edge, this time however he did not spin just once and his body was alive with electricity. Raphael still managed to block each and every one.  
  
In a desperate attempt Link slashed his sword at Raphael vertically. As he did the Soul Edge tangled his arm around it and picked him up so much that he was forced stand on one foot. The move caused an unbearable pressure to build in his arm.  
  
"This is growing tiresome child," Raphael said as he exerted more pressure on Link's arm, "just give me the rest of the Shards and I promise to make you end quick. If you don't," his eyes then gleamed red and he smiled malevolently, "I'll not only kill you, but your world, your family and your woman."  
  
Link would have wondered how Raphael knew about his world or his people or how he even had the Soul Edge Shards. The only words that hit home were those of hurting Talim. Wrenching his arms from the sword Link gripped his sword and focused all his power into his next attack. Running at Raphael he kicked of the Nobleman's stomach, then his shoulders, then gripping the Master Sword with both hands he screamed, slashing down at Raphael Sorel.  
  
Raphael quickly brought his sword to block the blow. However when the Master Sword and the Soul Edge met that time the Soul Edge was broke in twain, and Raphael was left to feel the full force of the courage of the Hero of Time.  
  
When the attack was finished Raphael flew several feet away from Link, the hilt of the Soul Edge no longer in his hands. When he was sure that Raphael was freed from the Soul Edge, Link gave the nobleman a drink from a blue bottle that he carried in his sword belt. It was then that the Shards of the Soul Edge made their move. Link had no recollection of taking the shards that Talim possessed, but they were there.  
  
And they were calling to their master with a strength that Link, in his battle weary state, could not fight.  
  
_____________________________  
  
As the Wind Shaman and the Korean Fighter fought a surge of energy exploded all around them. The energy was as malevolent as the day the Evil Seed spread. So strong was the energy that it took all of Talim's will to not fall unconscious again as she had four years ago. Talim kneeled against the ground, her breathing coming in short gasps as she fought to remain conscious.  
  
"What was that?" Yunsung said, the rush of energies making him short of breath. "What's going on?"  
  
"That was the Soul Edge," Talim said as she regained her footing, "do you understand what it intends to do now?"  
  
"Talim," Yunsung said as he looked into the girl that he once knew. She was not the same, she was far more beautiful. Gone was the girl that he knew what he felt like was an eternity ago, now there was a woman who was battling to protect the world and not just one country. She seemed at the same time both more vulnerable and more powerful. She had surpassed him. "You want to go after it don't you?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Talim spoke quickly, "but please try to understand-"  
  
"Go," Yunsung said as he shook his head, "and be careful." Then without looking back, Yunsung sat on a nearby ledge. "I'll be waiting here for you when it's all over." Talim could say not, she just smiled and ran to the source of the energy, leaving Yunsung behind.  
  
No sooner than Talim had left did another woman come at Yunsung from behind, this one poked him with the butt end of her Zanbatou style spear. Wearing a pleased smile Sueng Mina pointed at Hong Yunsung.  
  
"I've finally found you!" Her eyes were serious then, "Go home and leave the Soul Edge to me!"  
  
"No," Yunsung said he would gather his courage for this, "no, let young people handle it." He knew that Mina wasn't very old or that she would fail and not attain the sword, but after feeling that expulsion of power he knew that only Talim would be able to stop that blade. He would stall Seung Mina and get Talim enough time to do what she had to.  
  
He would do this for her, it would be his last act for the girl he once cared about.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Talim thought that her lungs would burn from all the running that she had done that day, but surprisingly she was fine. Her mind attributed this to the severity of the situation, but another part of her thought it might have something to do with her Elbow Blades, the Soul Calibur. Her weapons seemed to sustain her as long as she kept her mind focused on her goal.  
  
The sun cascaded through the stained glass windows. Half of the area was broken off abruptly and ended in a shear cliff. There were walls on three sides with barely even a semblance of a roof. It was once a grand chamber, one that had made Ostrheinsburg Chapel a breathtaking sight in it's old days. It was here four years ago that the Soul Calibur had dealt the Soul Edge the near crushing blow that had almost ended it's own existence. It was here that Chai Xainghua had defeated the Azure Nightmare four years ago, in this very place.  
  
And it was here that Talim found Link.  
  
"Link," Talim spoke hesitantly as she held her right hand out to him. However there was something wrong with him. When Link heard his name called out he turned around away from the stained glass and straight at her.  
  
"What on Earth..." Talim said as she saw into his eyes, Link's eyes were not the blue that she had remembered them as, these eyes were crimson red. His teeth also were different, she knew that his teeth were not the same, now they ended in fangs.  
  
It wasn't until Talim looked at his weapons that she knew the truth, gone were his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. Instead he wielded a sword and shield that seemed organic in nature. These two items caused the Soul Calibur to burn in rage, for now Link's weapon was the completed Soul Edge.  
  
Link's breathing came in ragged gasps that made the air around his mouth mist and swirl. His eyes no longer held the warmth that Talim had loved, instead they were replaced by a feral, primal glare. He did not see Talim, only the hated sword that had caused so much pain to his own.  
  
Drawing the Soul Edge, Link prepared to fight. However Talim could not, would not battle.  
  
"Soul Calibur," Link's voice spoke with an animalistic growl. "Show me your power." Charging forward Link vertically slashed at Talim with such force that when it missed her it bit into the ground, taking a chunk of it with the sword when he withdrew.  
  
Again Link swung and again he narrowly missed Talim. The next time he swung his sword horizontally, causing Talim to dive away to evade.  
  
"Link," she spoke with urgency in her voice, "this isn't you. Can you hear me?" Talim's voice seemed to ignite something in Link, for as she spoke Link cried out to the sky in another feral howl.  
  
"Souls," his voice wailed. Talim had one shot and she knew it, this would be her only chance at saving Link before the Soul Calibur would have to destroy him. It was a slim hope, but it was all she could think to do.  
  
Swinging his sword down in a wide arc Link attacked again, only this time he found himself held in her embrace. In that embrace Talim prayed with all her might to the Winds and to Link's own Gods for his purification. He yelled as he felt his body being buffed by the winds and felt the energies envelope him.  
  
As Talim held him Link felt his mind trying to break free from the Soul Edge's will. He could hear her voice breakthrough the evil blade's haze, but it was not enough, he could barely keep his hold on his body.  
  
"Link," Talim's voice seemed small then as the Winds and Link's Goddesses fought to purify him, "please, don't leave me." Talim held him tighter then as she felt tears sting her eyes. "We've been through so much, you can't give up on me. I don't want to lose you. Come back to me," she could not even hear herself speaking anymore, but still she said those words that she could not say before, "I love you."  
  
Hearing those words Link broke from the embrace as he grabbed his head while still holding the Soul Edge in his hands. Screaming in a voice that was no longer feral Link threw the weapons to the ground away from him and fell on his hands and knees, his breath coming in ragged gasps.  
  
When Link was away from the evil weapon Talim set the full force of her power on destroying it. However without a body to sustain it the Soul Edge erupted into an evil hellfire. The power soon became too much for Talim to control as it soon tried to take her.  
  
She didn't know when it started or how, but sometime during that battle her prayers were joined by the soft music of a wind instrument, one that she was familiar with. As the notes grew more powerful Talim felt a soul join with her's. It was him, Link was battling once again at her side.  
  
The hellfire's lost its sustenance. In the blink of an eye, it changed it's form and scattered into the winds. The Spiritual energies led astray righted their course and flowed towards this place. Talim must have sensed the change in the winds, for she looked to the sky and smiled.  
  
When all was quiet Link looked to where the Soul Edge once rested, in it's place there was nothing. Whatever had caused the energies to gather and create it had, ultimately, been the sword's undoing. There was now no reason left to fight. Feeling a moment of rest at last Link sank back to his knees, his injuries even more severe than he thought.  
  
Feeling a familiar warmth caress him, Link stood again, to look into the eyes of the one he cherished.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, but before he said anything else a finger was placed over his mouth.  
  
"It's all right," she smiled at him, "the Soul Edge is gone and I have you back." Taking her finger from his mouth she embraced him again, "and this time I'm not losing you again."  
  
At their feet clattered a familiar pair, Link's Master Sword and Hylian Shield, and before them a portal opened. Looking into it Link could see the many familiar sights of Hyrule. This was his chance, he could go home after all. Talim also looked into the portal and understanding what it was looked to his eyes.  
  
Looking back into Talim's eyes Link knew what he had to do. Picking up the sword Link looked longingly into the portal. On the other side were his home and family and those he had sworn to protect, on that side was the one he loved.  
  
Taking one last look into the portal Link hurled the Master Sword through it, and then playing a song on his Ocarina he closed the portal to Hyrule.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Talim asked Link when he was finished. "Why didn't you go through the portal?"  
  
"Did you know," Link began without looking at her, "that if a fairy even tried to enter this world they will die in mere seconds?" As his picked up his shield Talim wondered why he would speak of such a thing. "It's the same for the people of this world," he continued, "they can't spend more than a few minutes in Hyrule before something in the air kills them."  
  
"What do you mean?" Talim asked she had only a small idea as to what he was talking about.  
  
"I mean my Wind Shaman," what Link said surprised her, he had never referred to her as his, "that anyplace that I can't go with you is not a place worth going to." When Link turned around he gave Talim the truest smile he had ever given anyone.  
  
As the two left the old Chapel of Hero's they looked to the sky, the sun was high and the air carried with it a gentle breeze. Truly for them it was a great time to be alive, for now they were at peace.  
  
-The End  
  
I had to redo chapter ten so that I could keep my PG-13 rating, however I lost all the reviews thus far. Don't worry though because I have all of your encouraging words engraved in my memory and that's all I really need.  
  
I said that the next chapter would be the last and I meant it. Wow that took some doing, well this is that part where I dodge rabid bunnies and evil squirrels bent on making me write this thing until I starve to death.  
  
I wanted to say that I'm ending it here because I've done what I set out to do. I wanted to create as origial a story as possible using these characters, that's why I've laughed away all the hate mail and continued on as I saw fit. To be perfectly honest I could have ended this story at chapter five and have been just as happy, but I felt that since the drive to find the Soul Edge was what motivates everyone in the games it can't end until the Soul Edge is either destroyed or being weilded by someone else.  
  
I would now like to thank those that supported me throughout this, Sabriel41 for understanding this story exactly how I was hoping someone would. Ata-chan for the words of encouragement and the energy. TheOneAndOnlyT for doing me the honor of mimicking me. Sophitia30 for reading this thing from the begining. Hero Genkaku for the encouragement in the begining and everyone else that took the time to read this little project of mine.  
  
Thank you all from the bottom of my heart, Good Luck in the Future  
  
Ryuhiko@hotmail.com 


End file.
